Bubbly Blue
by c0c0girl
Summary: Bubbles struggles with her life she has a great boyfriend and she loves him very much! But she's beginning to fall for her boyfriends brother! Why is love so complicated? Can she push through and make the right choice OR will she make the biggest mistake of her life? New chappie up! R&R! )
1. Chapter 1

Bubbly Blue.

**ME: Hay guys so this is my first story. YAY!**

**Buttercup: Probably last too…**

**ME: HEY! I put you in this story, so I can take you out of it as well!**

**Buttercup: Okay! (jeesh bitch much?)**

**ME: Hat was that?**

**Buttercup: Nothing!**

**ME: Thought so… NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Buttercup: Fine… c0c0girl doesn't own us or the rowdy ruff boys. She only owns the stupid story and her OC's.**

**ME: Good enough. For now… (laughs evilly)**

**Buttercup: ****O_O**

**Blossom: Long orange/red hair that stops just above her but and unusual but yet beautiful pink eyes. She has a pale skin a an hourglass figure with C-cup breasts.**

**Buttercup: Raven black hair that stops in her mid back (AN- Yep I made buttercups hair long). She has lime green eyes and a sun kissed skin. She has REALLY nice curves and D-cup breasts.**

**Bubbles: Golden blonde hair that stops just past her shoulder blades and beautiful baby blue eyes. She has great curves and a creamy colored skin with C-cup breasts.**

**Brick: Red hair that's always in a ponytail with his signature red baseball cap on backwards. He has hot red eyes and a 6 pack.**

**Butch: Raven/jet black hair always spiked up with beautiful forest green eyes, a tanned skin and also like brick a 6 pack.**

**Boomer: Dirty blonde hair cut in bangs that almost covers his mischievous ocean blue eyes and like his brothers he has a 6 pack.**

**Chapter One: Back to school**

**Bubbles POV:**

I wake up from the sound of my alarm, I squinted my eyes open a little and looked at my clock. Ugh great it's 7am, I should probably start getting ready, school starts at 8:30 so I at least got some time. Oh! Hi my name is Bubbles Utonium I live in Townsville with my two sisters Blossom and Buttercup, we live with our father Professor John Utonium he's a scientist and works in his lab downstairs almost all day. So yeah spring break's over and it's time to go back to school…GREAT HUH? Well there's no use moaning about it better get ready (**AN- in my story the ppg's and rrb's are normal teens with fingers and everything, the girls are 17 and the boys are also 17)**. So a lot has happened this spring I mean blossom and boomer broke up, bc and butch have feelings for each other but are to stubborn to see it and well me and brick we're still best friends like always. I've known brick since like ever and we've always been best friends! Sure he's a little over protective when it comes to my dating life but he means well.

I quickly took a shower and brushed my hair pulling it in a quick ponytail, I put on a white mini skirt with a light blue tank to and light blue flats. What? Don't judge me I have no one to impress since the last guy I dated was scared off by brick. Any way I quickly ran downstairs and saw blossom already dressed and done cooking breakfast. Typical blossom always early, I saw that she what she was wearing. WOW she really dressed to impress she had a light pink blouse on with white shorts and pink sandals. But that's not what caught my eye she wasn't wearing her hair in a ponytail with her bow like usual, nope she was wearing her hair down with a pink headband on, the headband had a red flower on the side she really looked beautiful. She probably wants to show boomer that he made a BIG mistake cheating on her. OOPS! I shouldn't have said that she hates talking about it. So back to breakfast, mmm she made blueberry pancakes my favorite!

She looked up and smiled " Morning bubs sleep well?" she asked nicely. I looked at her with concern I'm sure she's still hurting inside " Yaeh… Uhm blossom are you okay? I mean how do you feel about the whole boomer thing?" I should not have said that her smile turned into a frown " I'm fine just drop it okay?" she tried to cover up the sadness in her voice but I knew she was still sad. I mean she and boomer have been dating for 3 years and then what he cheats on her? He's such a jerk how can he do that to blossom? " Sorry I didn't mean t…" I was cut off by a low grumble behind me, oh great buttercup's up. Buttercup is **NOT** a morning person she still hasn't dressed and her hair was a mess! But her face soon lit up when she saw blossom's pancakes… Thank goodness for the sweet and savoring flavor of blossom's pancakes.

" Morning buttercup" blossom said surprisingly smiling again " Morning bloss, morning bubs" she said under her breath while yawning " Morning buttercup did you have nice dreams?" I asked with good intensions and a plan… " What do you mean _good dreams_?" she asked eyeing me probably getting to what I'm thinking " Oh you know about a certain, oh I don't know green eyed boy?" I asked smiling mischievously at her. " Bubbles don't start with that again…" she grumbled, I just smiled at her " Oh come on bc you know you like him…" I said trailing off. She just glared at me, I swear if looks could kill I'd be splattered against the wall " **I DON'T LIKE THAT MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!**" she screamed at me I just kept my smile and started singing " Bc and butch sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sprung up and was about to tackle me when " Come on blue we're gonna be late!"

I heard brick calling me from the door I smiled saved by brick hehe I can always count on him! " Sorry maybe next time bc!" I called running out the door almost crushing brick in the process. " YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE BEHIND BRICK FOREVER!" she screamed after me, I just laughed and ran to school with brick following me with a confused look on his face. " Butch" I said to him when I stopped to wait for him his confused look turned into a smile " Ah… I should've known" he said laughing yep he knew me and him have been teasing butch and bc about their feelings about each other that they just don't wanna see!

We got to school on about 8:15am, good we still got some time for 'THE SESSION'… I saw my sisters and smiled I ran up to them blossom smiled at me and bc now dressed in black baggy pants and a green t-shirt with the words _mess with me I mess with your face _written in black bold letters she also wore green converse and her hair was only brushed out and hanging loosely, she never did do anything else with her hair except putting it into a messy ponytail, she just glared at me. Guess she's still mad about the whole butch thing I did at our house, I just smiled " Come on you guys it's time!" I said cheerfully, we walked to the front of the school and kids were already waiting.

We smiled and climbed on the small stage and got our mikes, I looked around and saw brick smiling at me I saw he was wearing black baggy pants and a red t-shirt with red converse and of coarse his red cap, next to him I saw butch smiling at bc he wore a green hoodie with black baggy pants and green converse. Then I saw boomer next to him, I frowned how dare he show his face in public after what he did, I saw he was smiling at blossom but she didn't notice thankfully or else he would be dead! He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless hoodie with a black shirt under it, black baggy pants and blue high tops. I just looked to my sisters to see if they're ready, they nodded at me and the music started.

**Here's to never growing up:**

**Avril Lavigne**

**Bubbles: **Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up!

**Buttercup:** Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change.

**Blossom:** Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young.

**Bubbles:** Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up!

**Buttercup:** We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up.

**All:** Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up.

**Buttercup** We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change.

**Blossom:** Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young!

**Bubbles:** Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up!

**Buttercup:** We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up!

**All:** Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up.

**Blossom:** Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young.

**Bubbles:** Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up!

**Buttercup:** We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up.

**All:** Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up!

**Blossom's POV:**

Everyone aplaud I was making my way down stage when I bumped into someone I REALLY didn't want to " Hello blossom, I've missed you"

**ME: DUH DUH DUH! Cliffhanger! It's my first story so please be nice!**

**Buttercup: No! they won't be nice cause this story sucked!**

**ME: THAT'S IT TO THE CLOSET NOW! (shoves bc in closet)**

**Butch: (chuckles) pleas review this stupid story…**

**ME: YOU WANT TO JOIN BC?!**

**Butch: NO! I'm good! ( held's hands up defensively)**

**ME: Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Forgive me.**

**ME: Hey! I'm back! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really tried to update soon and here's the next chapter, hope ya like it! Bubbles would you pleas do the disclaimer?**

**Bubbles: Sure! c0c0girl does not own us or the guys, just her story! Oh I wanted to ask you in the summary it says me and brick are going to date, why?**

**ME: Because you guys are so sweet together and I know you like him!**

**Bubbles: Oh… I uh uhm… (blushes)**

**ME: Hehe, I knew it! So on with the story!**

**Blossom's POV:**

"Hello blossom I've missed you." I looked up to see none other than the famous **BACKSTABBING, CHEATING TO FACED BASTARD! **Boomer… Okay blossom just take a deep breath, in and out, in and out, in and… **UGH! I CAN'T RELAX HE'S A TWO FUCKING FACED BASTARD! **"Hello _boomer_" I said saying his name with disgust! "Listen blossom we have to talk about what happe…" I cut him off "NO! Boomer I told you it's over! Why do you keep bringing it up? Do you like to see that I'm hurting?" I half screamed trying to cover the sadness and trying to keep the tears back but failing miserably. "Blossom I…" but I cut him off again "NO! You cheated on me boomer! How can I just forgive you?" I started feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks, "Blossom pleas…" he tried again but failing "No, it's not that easy boomer…" I said and with that I turned and ran off to the girls bathroom to cry my heart out again. I remember that day all to clearly.

_Flashback:_

_It was a beautiful day the sun was shining and the birds were singing, and I was on my way to see my perfect and great boyfriend. I can't wait to see him again! He's been gone on a camping trip with his friends for a whole week! Now he's back and I'm surprising him by welcoming him back. I even made him his favorite chocolate chip cookies, he's gonna love it! As I made my way to their front door I saw something that horrified me… There I saw boomer, my boyfriend kissing another girl! But what shocked me was that she looked just like me except she had light blue eyes, she had red hair like me and her hair stopped above her butt just like mine and it was in a high ponytail held up with a blue bow, she also had a pale skin and an hourglass figure with C-cup breasts! She was wearing a light blue mini skirt and a white tank top that showed WAY to much cleavage, with light blue stilettos, to be honest she looked like a total slut! I looked at them shocked, they were making out! The basket with cookies fell out of my hands landing with a thud. Boomer looked up and his eyes went wide, I just stood there looking directly at him tears threatening to fall. I quickly turned around and ran ,I didn't even know where I was going but I just kept running ,my feet thudding on the pavement. Boomer was running after me calling me but I just ignored him and kept running. Eventually I lost him and I sat on the pavement thinking; how could he? I thought he loved me! Why was he kissing that girl? Did he cheat on me? All these thoughts ran through my head as I sat on the pavement with my knees held to my chest and my arms, and head resting on them, crying my heart out!_

_End of flashback:_

I mean how does he expect me to forgive him after cheating on me with that, that, that whore! After I cried my heart out, I went over to the mirror to make myself presentable again, then suddenly the bathroom door opened and a blonde headed girl peered in. I just smiled it was my best friend Elly Moore, we've been friends for about 4 years. Elly has blonde hair that stops just above her shoulders, she has light green eyes and a pale skin like mine , she also has nice curves and B-cup breasts. She was wearing a light green blouse and white skinny jeans with her light green flats and her hair was pulled in a messy bun, like always. She also wore black framed glasses with her bangs covering her eyes a little, she's really pretty but she doesn't agree, she says she looks like a nerd. She is a nerd, I mean I'm one too but that doesn't mean we have to be ugly. "Hey bloss, are you okay? I saw what happened with boomer and I was looking for you ever since…" she said softly trailing off, I smiled at her that's elly for you always worrying and caring about others, if you think about it she's almost just like bubbles only she's well… smarter. "Yeah I'm fine just needed to cool down and take a breath" I said to her, she looked up at me with concern "You sure?" she asked making sure I'm okay, I smiled at her reassuringly "I'm fine!" I said back to her. She looked at me and smiled "Good, cause I hate it when you're upset besides I kinda got a plan I need to tell you" she said with a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

I looked up at her confused she sounds confident and kinda bitchy, but in a good way! "Okay, what is it?" I asked curios to know what she has planned, she smiled even wider, if even possible "I thought that maybe you can make boomer jealous and show him it was a BIG mistake cheating on you!" she said confident. I looked at her shocked she's never like this "Elly I never thought I'd see the day where you come up with a cruel plan like that" I said, her smile slowly faded but then I quickly added "I like it, this side of you is awesome!" she smiled brightly again. "Good we can start planning this afternoon after school!" she said cheerfully, we made our way out the bathroom laughing, but then we saw the halls were completely empty! Everyone was already in class! "Shit we're late! See you at lunch!" I called back at her while running to class, "Bey!" I heard her call back. I quickly made my way to my first class which was vocal, I burst through the door and I saw a very angry looking Miss Hastings, looking at me. "Ahh miss utonium first day of school after spring break and already making a bad impression, coming in late!" she said to me, I heard some of the students snicker. "I'm soo sorry miss Hastings I promise it won't happen again!" I said to her apologetic "I hope not. Now because of you tardiness you shall start off class today with one of your songs" she said while calming down. I looked around class and saw boomer looking at me apologetically and mouthing the words 'we need to talk', I just scoffed at him and thought of the perfect song. I went over to the playlist and searched for it, when I found it I smiled and took the mike while the music started.

"**Don't hold your breath"**

**by Nicole Sherzinger**

**(Don't hold your bre-eath eth eth eth eth eth eth eth...)  
You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath**

While singing I walked around swaying my hips and moving my body.

**(Don't hold your bre-eath eth eth eth eth eth eth eth...)  
You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath**

I climbed on a table, dancing on it and singing hard, I made sure I took quick glances at boomer to make sure he knows I'm singing the song to him. Some guys were hooting and dancing around me while others were dancing with some girls.

**I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains  
You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games  
It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again  
Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend  
I loved you so much then I thought someday that you could change  
But all you brought me was a heart full of pain**

While singing this specific verse of the song I looked at boomer the whole time. He looked shocked and kinda hurt, but I didn't care!

**You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
Don't hold your breath**

I was worried about you but you never cared about me none  
You took my money and I knew that you, you could kill someone  
I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough  
You were always jealous over such crazy stuff

While singing I danced with some guys moving my hips, but then I saw this cute guy staring at me and smiling. I smiled back at him and continued with my singing.

**You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
Don't hold your breath**

Move on don't look back  
I jumped off a train running off the tracks  
Love is gone, face the facts  
A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black

What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back

The guy looked and smiled at me the whole time, I didn't want to stare at him and freak him out, so I stole glances at him, he was truly gorgeous and his eyes caught my attention the most, he has the most beautiful hazel eyes. I shook my head and sung on.

**You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath**

You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath 

I stopped on the stage where I started, I panted and smiled, people were cheering and applauding, I was pretty proud of myself. The bell rung and I made my way out the class when a very attractive voice stopped me "Hey you're blossom right?" I turned to see who the voice belonged to and saw it was him! It was the guy I saw staring at me the whole time! "Yeah, I'm sorry who are you?" I asked and he just smiled.

**Buttercup's POV:**

WOW! Blossom totally rocked on stage! I knew she sung the song to boomer it was just soo obvious. I was making my way to gym class when someone called me "Buttercup wait up!" I smiled and looked around to see my best friend Andy Williams and yep she's a girl. Andy has long fiery red hair that stops in her mid back and dark unusual purple eyes. Chill it's just contacts she loves them she says her boring green eyes are well… boring! She had a pale skin and great curves with C-cup breasts. She was wearing a dark purple tank top and black short shorts with dark purple high tops. She was wearing her hair in a messy ponytail. WOW! She was already in her gym clothes but how'd she do that? I mean she wasn't in the gym yet, "You're probably wondering why I already have my gym clothes on well, I just came to school with it on!" she said as if it was a typical answer "Okay…" I said kinda confused cause she talked really fast and I didn't really hear anything she just said "You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?" she asked as if she read my mind. "Nope!" I said with a smirk. "Whatever come on we're gonna be late!" she exclaimed pulling me by my arm to gym class.

We walked through the gym door and there I saw my favorite teacher Mr Jonas or as he likes us to call him 'J'. He was our dancing teacher, and let's just say I love dancing! But today he kinda seemed off. "Yo butterbutt over here" I heard the king of all assholes calling me, I just smiled as we walked over to him. "What's up jackass?" I asked smirking, he just smiled at me "Nah, nothing much! But J kinda looks off today, you agree?" he asked looking over at J, "Yeah I thought I was just imagining it" I said kinda concerned. "All right guys gather up!" J called at us, we walked over to him and stood there waiting for him to talk. "Right so I got some good news and some bad news, the good news is you're all gonna dance today instead of doing sports" he said with a smile, some of us cheered and high fived each other, while others just groaned.

But then I noticed J's smile fading away "Alright, alright calm down everybody!" he said and we all calmed down, "The bad news is that… the school wants to cut our class' budget, and that means we're not gonna have enough money to go to regionals…". "WHAT!" I screamed while all the other students asked the same question, discussing it among each other. "I know, I know It's bad but don't worry all we gotta do is raise enough money then we can still go!" he said smiling a little, we all cheered again but then someone asked "How much money do we have to raise?". That's when J's smile faded again "That was part of the bad news we have to raise… $1500!". What? That's a huge amount of money, how are we gonna raise that much money? "Don't worry we'll make a plan, I know we will!" andy exclaimed, yep Andy's always positive, I just hope she's right!

**Bubbles' POV:**

Yay! It's time for my favorite class! ART! Me and brick were making our way there right now! He doesn't love art as much as I do but I kinda talked him into taking it! "So ready for art class brick?" I asked cheerfully, "As ready as I'll ever be…" he said walking beside me with his hands behind his head. "What do you mean, I don't wanna force you into doing something you don't want to do" I said kinda sad, cause brick makes art class just that much more fun! "Nah bubbles, it's just I'm not as good in art as you" he said smiling, I looked at him and blushed. WAIT WHAT? I NEVER BLUSH IN FRONT OF BRICK! I quickly looked away, hoping he didn't see me.

**Brick's POV:**

I looked at bubbles and smirked, did she just blush at my comment? Wow, well that's new! I just smiled as we entered class, we sat at our seats and I looked over at her again, I saw she was looking at me but she noticed my glance and quickly looked away, her cheeks slightly tinted red. Why is she blushing so much? I looked at her and saw she was already starting to sketch in her book while waiting for our art teacher. I smiled as I saw a piece of her hair falling onto her face, she tried to blow it away but failed. I just laughed at her, she looked at me and pouted looking at me with her beautiful baby blue eyes. I smiled and stroked the piece of hair out of her face behind her ear. She looked at me and I suddenly saw we were inches away from each other, my heart started beating faster, but I don't know why. She quickly looked away blushing again. What's going on with me why do I suddenly feel so weird around bubbles?

**ME: Awww a little bubbles and brick fluff! How cute! Don't you agree bubbles?**

**Bubbles: I uh… I uhm…**

**ME: Aww how cute your speechless! Anyway pleas review and I hope you guys liked it!**

**Who's the guy with blossom? Will she use him to make boomer jealous? What's gonna happen to buttercup's dance class? And is bubbles and brick falling for each other? Find out all the answers in the next chapter! R&R***


	3. True feelings

**Chapter three: True feelings.**

**ME: Hay, I'm back! Thank you so much for your reviews! Chapter three is focused on brick and bubbles!**

**Brick: Okay… But why am here? Wasn't it blossom's turn?**

**ME: Well yeah, but I wanted you to be here when I'm writing this chapter!**

**Brick: Yeah, but why?**

**ME: Oh nothing… Just do the freakin disclaimer!**

**Brick: Fine! Sheesh, c0c0girl does NOT own me or my brothers, neither the girls. All the credit goes to McCracken!**

**ME: Thank you, now on with the story!**

**Bubbles POV:**

After a really awkward art class with brick, I was on my way to history… great class, seriously! Oh and if you didn't notice I was being sarcastic about the class being 'great'. Anyway I was on my way to class when I heard blossom calling my name, "Bubbles wait up! I gotta tell you something!" I stopped and turned around to wait for her, she came running to me with a broad smile. Which was weird I haven't seen blossom's genuine smile in a while, which means she's happy! She came up to me panting "You won't…belie-ve…me when…I tell…you" she said to me in between pants, I just smiled at her "What is it bloss?" I asked, she just smiled while trying to catch her breath. She took one more deep breath "I met this really cute guy after vocal class!" she said still smiling, oh yeah she was great in vocal and obviously she sang the song to mr jackass…boomer. After vocal I saw her talking to a guy but I didn't really pay much attention to him, but she looks really happy! "Really? So what's 's name?" I asked smiling at her blush, blossom never blushes! Well except if you count the time she was with boomer but that doesn't count anymore!

She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes "Well his name is…" she started but was cut off by mr Rogers our history teacher, he's like the meanest teacher in our school, well him and the lunch lady! "Alright you good for nothings! Shut your mouths and start learning!" he yelled, I mean how rude! We are not good for nothings! Some of us are good at a lot of things! But I kept my mouth shut and started taking notes, even though I was REALLY curious to what the guy's name was that made blossom so happy! She looked at me still smiling and mouthed the words 'tell ya later'. Well I guess it has to wait!

**Blossom's POV:**

So the guy I talked to was really gorgeous, I mean he had dark brown hair cut in bangs covering his eyes a little and he had a tanned skin. His eyes was a beautiful hazel color and he had a six pack, I saw it through his shirt! Cause he was wearing a white, little tight t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black converse. And guess what? He even has the cutest name… Matt, Matt Jones. He is so sweet and charming I swear he could have melt my heart! He told me he was new but he saw me when, me and my sisters preformed in front of school, and he said he thought I had a beautiful voice! He also said I was beautiful dancing around in vocal class! I know how cute right? Ahhh! I think I have a crush on this guy! But only a crush, I mean I'm still not over boomer yet! But I'm sure the time will come when I'm ready to move on, and by move on I mean move on by dating Matt! He's so hot and cute!

**Brick's POV:**

Well that was just a really awkward class with bubbles, but I don't know why! I mean me and bubs go **WAY** back, we've been best friends since we were toddlers! But now… I don't know why I feel this way, it's strange. I can't think about anything except bubbles, her baby blue eyes, her golden blonde hair always shining in the sun, her creamy skin and her smile… Oh God that smile is just so, so beautiful and each time I see her smile, I feel like I'm gonna melt! She's like a goddess!** NO! NO BRICK YOU DO NOT LIKE BUBBLES THAT WAY! NO, NO, NO GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! GET HER OUTTA YOUR HEAD! YOU DON'T LIKE HER! **Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? I do, I do like her! I like her as more than a friend! And no one, not even I can change that! She turns me on so much, and I love being around her! I'm gonna make sure she likes me too, and I'll make sure not one guy will ever touch her again! She's gonna be mine, and only mine!

The bell rung and it was time for lunch! And time to see bubbles, my bubbles! As I walked to the cafeteria butch caught up with me, rambling on about how he and some students have to raise money and blah blah blah. I didn't hear everything he said, all I could think of was bubbles and how to make her mine WITHOUT ruining our friendship! We walked into the cafeteria and I looked around, searching, searching for her until I found her sitting at our usual table. Man, was she wearing that skirt and tight top this morning? I mean look at her! Her long legs crossed under the table, her shirt showing just a enough amount of cleavage and her beautiful curves, with her hair falling out of the ponytail onto her face! Shit I was getting turned on just by looking at her!

After I got my food I got closer to our table with butch following not too far behind. I glanced at her again and her eyes caught mine. There we were just staring into each others eyes, she blushed and quickly looked away. Dammit! I was liking the eye contact we were making! I was suddenly brought back to reality by a voice "Hey brick! It's you and your brothers turn to sing!" it was Robin Schneider, she was the honor student and school president so she made some decisions, like who has to sing on stage in the cafeteria and today it was me and my brothers' turn! I smiled at her while me and my brothers made our way to the stage. We got on stage and I went to the playlist "Yo! Guys I have a song!" I called to my brothers, I told them the song's name and they agreed, it was perfect!

"**One way or another"**

**By One direction**

**Brick:** One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

(I started singing and the cafeteria went wild! I looked at bubbles and she smiled while blushing again.)

**Butch:** One way or another, I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha.

**Boomer:** I will, drive past your house  
And if, the lights are all out  
I'll see who's around  
Let's Go!

(while he was singing he walked around on stage smiling at everyone)

**Butch:** One way or another, I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha.

(While butch was singing I could see him stealing glances at buttercup and then their eyes met one time, they just smiled at eachother and butch kept singing)

**Brick:** One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

(I kept looking at bubbles and smiling back at her which made her blush a even darker shade of red! I really thinks she likes me too, all I gotta do is prove it)

**Boomer:** And if, the lights are all out  
I'll follow, your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out  
One! Two! Three! Four!

**All:** Na na, na na, na na, na na na (x2)

**Butch:** I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night  
Come on!

(while he was singing we danced around on stage and had a lot of fun!)

**Boomer:** I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight (Oh Yeah! )  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night!

**Brick:** One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

**All:** One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One way, or another!  
Yaaaay!

Singing the last part we jumped off stage and everyone cheered! We highfived each other and laughed, but something caught my eye, bubbles was laughing and talking to **ANOTHER FUCKING GUY!** She even playfully shoved him! WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE FUCK WAS THIS GUY AND WHY IS HE TALKING TO **MY **BUBBLES?! I was so mad but then something made me furious, he just kissed her on the cheek! I felt anger boil up inside of me and I stormed off towards them, ready for a mother fucking kick ass session!

**ME: And I'm gonna stop right there! I hope ya guys liked it! I know, I know kinda short but I promise you the next chapter will be longer!**

**Brick: WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT GUY KISSING BUBBLES?**

**ME: Hold you panties on! You'll find out soon enough!**

**Brick: NO! YOU TELL ME NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!**

**ME: Nope now calm down or you'll join buttercup in the closet! Yep she's still in there!**

**Buttercup: LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS BOX!**

**ME: NO! you wanted to be mean now you gotta pay! Oh and see brick this is why I wanted you here instead of blossom!**

**Read & Review pleas! Oh and guys I'm open for any song requests! And tell me who you guys want the mystery guy with bubbles should be! Thanx again!**


	4. Kiss you

**Chapter four: Kiss you.**

**ME: Hay! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Blossom: Hi! **

**ME: 0_0 ? Hey?**

**Blossom: May I do the disclaimer?**

**ME: Yeah…Sure…**

**Blossom: YaY! c0c0girl does not own us or the guys although she owns her OC's. Yeah so uhm tell me a little about Matt, like his favorite color and his favorite food or…**

**ME: Okay miss little obsessed! Would you pleas shut your mouth so I can go on with the story!**

**Blossom: Sorry!**

**Bubbles POV:**

Awww I can't believe Danny is back! He's like my big brother I've known him a long time but he and his family moved to citiesville, now he's back! Suddenly brick came up to Danny and gave him a hard punch in his face! WHAT THE HELL? "Stay away from her!" brick exclaimed to Danny, "Brick what are you doing?" I asked brick but he just looked at me and I saw the anger in his eyes "HE WAS KISSING YOU BUBBLES!" he yelled, I grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him out into the hall. "BRICK WHAT THE HELL? YOU JUST MADE A HUGE SCENE IN THE CAFETERIA!" I yelled at him, "HE WAS FUCKING KISSING YOU BUBBLES!" he yelled back but then I added "ON THE CHEEK!". Why the hell is he acting this way? "Look brick I know you're protective over me and that never bothered me but that was WAY out of line!" I exclaimed looking at him hard, he looked at me and I could swear I saw jealousy in his eyes, "Okay look bubbles I'm sorry, okay? I know that was a little too much, but he kissed you on the cheek and he flirted with you!" he exclaimed back.

"So? That never made you this angry before, I mean a lot of guys has flirted with me and some of them even kissed me on the lips! But you never got THIS mad?!" I told him, I mean why now? Why did he crack now from just a little kiss on the cheek? He looked at me and I saw he was conflicting with himself, "I'm sorry bubs, I…" he started but I cut him off "No, brick why now? Why? I mean you never did thi…" but I was caught off by brick… KISSING ME! I felt him passionately moving his lips over mine, it felt so good him being this near to me. WAIT WHAT NO! BUBBLES YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY! I started to think clearly again but then I felt brick grazing his teeth over my neck, and oh did it feel good! My thoughts were clouded with pleasure, I couldn't think strait all I could think of was how brick was slowly moving his lips on my neck.

I felt him lightly grazing his teeth on my neck and kissing my neck softly, he then suddenly started to suck on one of my sensitive spots on my neck, I then lost all control… I let out a moan. I felt him smile against my neck, he then slowly came back up to my lips and kissed me again but this time I started kissing back! Our lips moving on each other's. His hands slowly moved around on my body, that's when I snapped back to reality, I pushed brick away and looked up at him while panting. He looked back at me confused, I blushed and looked away "I should probably go. Uhm… bey!" I called running to the girls bathroom to go get my head strait, I just made out with my best friend or I think I did! What am I going to do?!

**Brick's POV:**

Dammit! Why did she stop? I mean it felt so good when she kissed me back! Damn she really turned me on right now and I've got the bulge to prove it! Well I think it's time for a cold shower, to the boys locker room!

**Blossom's POV:**

After the guys sang in the cafeteria I saw brick storming off to bubbles and danny giving Danny a nice punch, you know the usual stuff… WAIT WHAT? WHY DID BRICK PUNCH DANNY? OH NO BUBBLES' IS GOING TO BE A TOTAL WRECK! I better go looking for her, while walking out of the cafeteria I bumped into someone. I looked up to see who it was and then I almost screamed, it was Matt! "Blossom, hey I was looking for you!" he said with a smile, I smiled back at him "Really? Well you found me!" I replied stupidly, stupid blossom if you want a guy to like you, you can't always give them what they want! "Uhh, yeah so I wanted to ask you a question" he said looking kinda nervous, oooh what can it be what does he want to ask? "Sure, what is it?" I asked very curious, "Oh, I uhm, uhh, you know there's the school dance coming up right? Well I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go with me?" he asked stuttering a little! How cute! OMG! I can't believe he asked me to go to the dance with him! Should I say yes or no I don't have a freakin clue! But without any thought I said "Sure! It'd be fun!". Why did I say that? The words just slipped out, oh man I hope I didn't answer too quickly! "GREAT! Uhm kay uhh see ya later?" he exclaimed looking really happy. "Yeah, see ya!" I called to him while running down the hall, I can't believe I'm going to the dance with Matt!

I went into the girls bathroom where I heard mumbling, it was probably bubbles talking to herself, I started looking inside each stall and then I finally found her, she looked up at me looking really confused. "Hey bubs I saw what happened with brick are you okay?" I asked her concerned, "WAIT! YOU SAW THAT? YOU SAW HIM KISSING ME?" she asked me franticly, "Well yeah…WAIT! What? He kissed you?" I asked really confused, "What you didn't know then what did you see?" she asked me confused too. "I was talking about brick punching Danny, what were you talking about?" I asked her, "Well after the Danny thing we were in the hallway arguing but then brick cut me off by kissing me! And that's not the bad part I kissed him back! And that's not the worst part I think I liked it!" she said really fast, I had to think it through before I even knew what she said!

"Wait why is it so bad if you liked it? I mean if he liked it and you liked it, what's the big problem?" I asked her confused once again, "He doesn't know I liked it and he may **NEVER** know! I don't wanna ruin our friendship with a relationship!" she exclaimed. "But bubbles…" too late she cut me off, "Nice talking to ya bloss but I gotta go get things strait! Thanx for listening!" she called while walking out of the bathroom. Man my sister is difficult some times!

**Butch's POV:**

"Yo! Buttercup I think I know how we're gonna raise the money!" I exclaimed walking towards her, she looked at me and smirked "Somebody get the camera bitch actually had an idea!" she said teasingly, I rolled my eyes at her "It's butch not 'bitch'! and just listen I really think it's gonna work!" I said looking at her seriously, she knew I was NEVER serious but when it comes to our dance class I'll do anything! "Fine! What's your ingenious plan heh? Stealing from the bank? Hacking into the school's budget records? OR stealing an old ladies purse?" she asked me smirking, okay… so I maybe have a juvenile record I mean I was in juvie at least about what six times? Yeah I think that's about right! But this was serious we HAVE to get the money, "NO! I thought maybe we could have an auction! You know bid on some girls or guys for dates!" I said smiling at my great plan!

"Butch I really don't think us dating people will raise money" she said with no emotion, "No man, I mean we pick at least five girls and five guys and put them up on an auction, the students can bid money to have a whole night with the one they're bidding on!" I said making sure I didn't leave anything out, she looked at me surprised "WOW butch! That's actually not a bad idea we just get five of the cutest girls and five of the hottest guys! And we can even maybe perform so some people can make little donations!" she exclaimed looking really impressed! "See your not dating a guy with just looks but brains too!" I said smirking at her as I pulled her into a hug, yeah we're dating got a problem? Didn't think so! We've been dating for at least three weeks but we've kept it a secret all the time because we don't want people to think we're soft or something!

She smiled at me "Yeah okay… so maybe you got some brains!" she said shoving me teasingly, I laughed and grabbed her, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**Boomer's POV:**

**AAAGHHHH! That pretty boy better keep the FUCK away from blossom!** I mean he already asked her to the dance and she said yes! How could she I mean we've only been broken up for a week! I still can't believe I was so stupid! I mean who cheats on the most beautiful girl in the world? A stupid dumb, jackass like me! That's who! Man I'm so stupid! Ugh I had the best girlfriend in the world! The best relationship in the world… and I fucking blew it! I HATE MYSELF! I was about to meet up with my brothers we were gonna sing another song in front of school. School flew by pretty fast now it was time for us to sing! I got there but my brothers weren't there yet, oh well might as well wait!

**Brick's POV:**

After taking a cold shower I went on with school like usual, and it flew by pretty fast all I gotta do is sing one last song for today with my brothers! When I got there my brothers were waiting for me, we got up on stage and I went to pick a song, but then I saw bubbles! She was actually going to watch me perform after what happened? Hey, maybe there's still hope! Now I have the perfect song! The music started and we got ready to sing.

"**Kiss you"**

**By One direction**

**Butch: **Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We can go out any day any night  
Baby I'll take you there take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, there

**Brick:** Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out shout it out  
Baby just shout it out

(as I sang that verse I looked at bubbles, and I saw she was staring at me the whole time I smiled at continued)

**Boomer:** And if you  
You want me to  
Lets make a move, yeah

**Brick: **So tell me girl if every time we

**All: **Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you

( singing still looking at bubbles as I sang let me kiss you I winked at her and she just blushed and… smiled at me?)

**Butch: **Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need  
Lookin' so good from your head to your feet  
C'mon come over here over here  
C'mon come over here yeah

**Boomer: **Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins  
Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby be mine tonight yeah

**Brick:** And if you  
You want me too  
Lets make a move, yeah

So tell me girl if every time we

**All: **Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you

Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

(we walked around on stage and we danced around)

**Brick: **Yeah so tell me girl if every time we

**All:** Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

When we ended everyone cheered, but I was out of breath so I went down stage. I accidently bumped into bubbles, I guess she wanted to congratz me, that'sprobably why she's here. "Listen brick we need to talk about what happened in the hallway…" she told me and I looked at our eyes meeting "What's there to tell bubbles? I like as more than a friend and I kissed you beacause I find it difficult to control myself around you!" I exclaimed, she looked deeper into my eyes**, **"Brick I…" but I cut her off. "Bubbles I don't care if you like me or not but just know I **WILL** make you mine, no matter what!" and with that I leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. It felt perfect! I pulled her closer to me, her hips against mine, her breasts pushed up against my chest, her hair between my fingers… but then suddenly…

**ME: Ohhhh cliffy! I hope you guys liked this chapter and pleas tell me if I'm moving too fast with bubbles and brick!**

**Brick: Are you kidding me? If you ask me your not moving fast enough!**

**ME: BRICK! You're a perv! Pleas read & review! And don't forget to request songs! Thanks again soo much!**

**Brick: Tell her she's not moving fast enough!**

**ME: SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CLOSET NOW! **


	5. WTF!

**Chapter 5: WTF?!**

**ME: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update soon I was just so busy. Anyway I promise I'll update sooner this time, I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh, thanx for all your awesome reviews, it really means a lot to me! Now butch will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Butch: No.**

**ME: And why the hell not?!**

**Butch: Because I don't want to, that's why!**

**ME: Okay, what if I ask nicely?**

**Butch: NO…**

**ME: Fine! Then you won't get a cookie!**

**Butch: OKAY! c0c0girl doesn't own me or my brothers and she does not own the power pukes.**

**ME: (clears throat)**

**Butch: Fine… power **_**puffs**__.___**There happy? **

**ME: VERY! (Hands butch the cookie)**

**Butch: YAY COOKIE! (Grabs cookie)**

**ME: 0_0**

**Butch's POV:**

Okay… so maybe I glanced a little at buttercup while singing, but it's not like anybody noticed. "Yo butch can we talk?" I heard my brother boomer calling me, ugh what the hell does he want now?! "Dude do we have to talk right now? Cause I have to go ask brick something" I lied, "No, this can't wait I need to know!" he told me and he actually looked serious. "Ugh, fine!" I gave in and walked over to him, "What do you want to talk about?" I asked really irritated, "Well while we were singing on stage, I kinda noticed something" he said to me. 'Wow, boomer noticing something that's serious' I thought to myself sarcastically, "Well what did you notice?" I asked still irritated, I've got better things to do then listen to my brother rambling! "Well I noticed how _you_ constantly glanced over at buttercup" my eyes started to widen, shit! He noticed! He can't know about me and buttercup! We were trying to keep us a secret!

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked curious, "WHAT? NO! OF COURSE NOT!" I said a little too quickly, I hope he didn't notice the little nervousness in my voice. "Are you sure you sound kind of nervous?" he asked, what the hell is with boomer today? He's really observant! "Of course I'm sure! You sound a lot like brick today… Oh! That reminds me I have to go look for brick and help him with some… uhm… STUFF! Yeah that's it I have to help brick with some stuff!" I said getting really nervous, I mean I won't get nervous if someone found out, I would just usually threaten them. But boomer is different if he found out, he wouldn't care about the threat! He would just go and spread the word, yep boomer is a real gossiper. "I thought you had to ask brick something" he told me suspiciously, 'what the fuck dude just leave it alone!' I thought to myself, "Uhhh, yeah I have to ask him if I can help him with that, uhm, stuff…" I said hoping he would believe me. "Oh, okay well then see you later" he said turning around and walking away, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, he finally believed me!

I turned around and went to look for brick, I know I lied but I know boomer, he's just gonna ask brick after school if I did ask him something. So I went back to the stage, I saw him going backstage, I'll look there first maybe I'll get lucky and he's still there. So I made my way backstage and I heard some voices one was whispering and the other one was talking normally. I recognized the non-whispering voice, it was brick's but I couldn't recognize the one whispering. Suddenly they stopped talking, maybe they left so I walked through the door and found myself looking at something really amusing. There I saw brick and little blue kissing, it was really amusing but I felt something in my stomach that I didn't like, but it was faint so I didn't give it much attention. "So this is what you're doing when I'm not looking bro?" I asked them, apparently I caught little blue off guard so she lost her balance and almost fell. But all I did was chuckle.

**Bubbles' POV:**

Okay I only came here to talk to brick but he cut me off and told me "Bubbles I don't care if you like me or not, but just know I **WILL** make you mine, no matter what!" I felt shivers going down my spine hearing him say those words. And with that he leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips! It felt wonderful! WAIT WHAT? NO BUBBLES, KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER! But I lost all my thoughts when he pulled me closer to him, my hips against his, my breasts pushed up against his chest, and his fingers entwined in my hair. It felt great! But then suddenly… "So this is what you're doing when I'm not looking bro?" I heard a familiar voice which caught me off guard and I lost my balance, and almost fell. I held my hand over my chest, feeling my heart beating really fast. "So blue you're not as innocent as I thought you were" he told me, I looked over at him cause I wanted to argue with him but what's the use? I mean look at me my shirt was pulled up halfway, my hair was a mess and I was totally flushed! I don't think it was a pretty scene! "Well then I should probably leave and leave you two alone, I'll catch up with you later brick" he said to brick with a smirk. "No, that won't be necessary I was just leaving" I said pretty mad that brick just took advantage of me! I glared at brick before exiting through the door, I quickly got my appearance in order. But that's when I heard butch calling me, I looked around and saw he was running over to me. Oh, great what does he want? Is he gonna make fun of what just happened to me? Is he gonna threaten me by telling the whole school? What's his plan?

"Hey! Sorry about what I said back there, I didn't really mean it. I was just teasing." He told me while catching up. WOW! Butch jojo actually apologizing and being sweet! "Well I mean it's not any of my business if you wanna sleep with my brother" he told me with his signature cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes and he's back to being an asshole. "I was not about sleep with him! I just wanted to talk to him!" I said defending myself, "Sure… and that's how you end up almost making out with him?" he asked still smirking, "Well _I _wanted to talk but he kind of cut me off" I said emphasizing the 'I'. He chuckled "Yeah and that's why you were kissing him back. Come on just admit you wanted to sleep with him!" he said now smiling, "WHAT?! NO! I WON'T LOOSE MY VIR…" I tried to argue but stopped, shit why did I almost say I was still a virgin? I hope he didn't notice… "Wait! You're still a virgin?" he asked, I blushed "It's not a crime! It's a privilege!" I argued. "And why's that?" he asked, "Because I didn't lose it to someone I didn't care about like all the other girls! I'm waiting for the right guy!" I kinda yelled, "Okay and how do you know when it's the right guy?" he asked amused. WHAT? DOES HE THINK IT'S FUNNY?! UGH HE'S SO… SO… SO CHILDISH! "I'll know because I'll love him and he'll love me back!" I told him but he just smirked, "Sure…" he said still smirking and I saw amusement in his eyes. His beautiful forest green eyes, that I can just get lost in… WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK?! I CAN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON BUTCH JOJO! IT'S JUST SO DISGUSTING! HE'S THE PLAYER OF THE SCHOOL! I CAN'T EVEN THINK HE'S CUTE! BUBBLES GET IT TOGETHER! "Hello? Earth to bubbles?!" he said waving his hand in front of my face, which snapped me out of my thoughts. "I… I've uhm…" I tried to think of an excuse but I couldn't help but stare in his eyes, "Uhm… I… I gotta go! Uhm bye!" I shouted while running back home. What's wrong with me? I have to get my thoughts together!

**Butch's POV:**

"Uhm… I… I gotta go! Uhm bye!" she shouted while running off, well that was weird, I thought to myself. I watched her running and I couldn't help but watch how her hair bounced as she ran and how her long legs stepped in front of each other. Damn she's kinda looked hot! WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING? SHE'S NOT HOT! YOU ARE DATING HER SISTER YOU CAN NOT THINK SHE'S HOT! Although she is… NO! STOP THINKING THAT! Besides she probably just think you're a jerk and a perv so why bother? I thought to myself turning around and walking home. Still thinking about little blue in the back of my head.

**Brick's POV:**

Stupid butch interrupting me and bubbles! Doesn't he knock before he goes backstage! Well now it's too late to confront him he left. So I got my things and walked home, thinking about the moment me and bubbles shared a few minutes ago, I mean it was perfect! It felt so perfect with her against me and her lips on mine. I got home and saw boomer knocked out on the sofa and butch playing video games. Great! Now I can teach him to knock before he enters! "Butch you have NO manners!" I accused him, "What the hell are you accusing me about now red?!" he asked and I could hear he was irritated, "I'm accusing you about not knocking before you walk into a room!" I yelled at him, which woke up boomer. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily, we ignored him "Well sorry for not knocking before I go _backstage_!" he yelled back emphasizing the word backstage. "You should be sorry! Cause you should respect other people's privacy!" I argued, "Privacy? Oh please! I didn't know the backstage belonged to you!" he shouted. I thought to myself for a moment. "Yeah well… I… you should…" I tried to argue back but he had a good point. I just growled and stormed up the stairs to my room. I could almost feel butch smirking because of his victory.

That idiot bastard! Why did he have to be right today of all days!? I fell on my bed, lying on my back thinking about everything that happened today. Someway, I'll find some way for bubbles to like me as more than a friend! Someway, someday!

**Boomers POV:**

After the weird thing with butch I walked to go get my things and go home. Something's going on with butch and I'm gonna find out what! Cause he's never and I mean **never** nervous, so something is defiantly going on! So I was busy walking home when I heard someone, I went to see who it was and saw matt. I almost gagged when I saw him, he was talking to some other dudes and I just decided to walk past them but that's when I heard blossom's name. So I quickly hid behind a bush and listened to what they were saying, "Man you're so smart, I don't know how you got the idea but it's an awesome idea!" the one boy with brown hair exclaimed. "Thanks, and I know it will work! After I have picked blossom we'll go to the ball and we'll have a great time! But when the ball is over I'll take blossom to my special spot and you know the rest!" he told them laughing, my eyes widened. 'What were they planning for blossom?' I asked myself in my head, I stood up from the bush and walked over to them. "Hey!" I called them with anger in my voice, they looked over at me and started to make their way to me "What do you want Jojo?" matt asked me, I glared at him "I heard your plan what are you planning to do with blossom?" I asked still angry.

"Oh you know the usual… sleep with her and take some photo's then send it to the whole school, and show them what kind of slut she really is!" matt told me while laughing, "You wouldn't dare…" I threatened while glaring at them. "Oh but I would" he said smiling, "Yeah, well you won't get away with it I'll tell blossom everything!" I yelled at them. "Oh yeah? And who do you think she'll believe? Her sweet and perfect boyfriend or the guy that cheated on her with a doppelganger?" he asked in amusement, I looked at them shocked 'he's right she'll never believe me' I thought to myself. He laughed "I thought so, and after the ball I'll take her to my spot and of course pop her cherry…" he said to me, my eyes widen again "Yeah that's right, I know she's still a virgin and I'm about to change that" he added. I felt the anger boil up in me I stormed to him and hit him in the jaw, he fell on the ground and his little groupies held me back.

Matt stood up and wiped away some blood, he looked at me and just smirked "Let him go, he'll get what's coming to him" he told the guys holding me back, he just turned around and walked away. The groupies not following too far behind, I glared at them and walked home. I'll try and tell blossom tomorrow when she has cooled off, I thought to myself and walked on.

**Bubbles' POV:**

I got home and quickly went to my room and fell on my bed face first into the pillows, maybe some music will get my mind off the stuff that happened today. I got my ipod and went to my playlist, I searched and searched until I finally found the perfect song.

**Falling down:**

**Selena Gomez**

**(Bubbles sings the whole song)**

**Oh-oh oh ooh-ooh-ooh**

**You walk and talk like you're some new sensation**

**You move in circles you don't need an invitation**

**You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction**

**You play it right so you can get the right reaction**

**It won't be long my darling,**

**Pick up the phone, nobody's on it.**

**Where are your friends now, baby?**

**All of the ones supposed to be there for...**

**You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.**

**You, you're falling down, now it's not all about.**

**You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.**

**You're falling down, falling down**

**(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)**

**Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror**

**The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer**

**You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic**

**You give me roses but they're all just made of plastic**

**It won't be long, my darling**

**Pick up the phone, nobody's on it**

**Where are your friends now, baby?**

**All of the ones supposed to be there for...**

**You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.**

**You, you're falling down, now it's not all about.**

**You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.**

**You're falling down, falling down**

**Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya**

**Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you.**

**Smile for the camera (camera, camera)**

**Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you?**

**You (you)**

**You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.**

**You, you're falling down, now it's not all about.**

**You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.**

**You're falling down, falling down**

**Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you,**

**Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you**

I laid on my bed finishing the song, ugh I hope tomorrow is going to be a better day!

**ME: That was chapter 5 hope you liked it! Remember send some songs and if you have ideas for the story don't be shy send them to me by a review or PM, and don't forget R&R!**


	6. Finally!

**Chapter 6: Finally!**

**ME: Hi! I'm back! Told you I would update soon… :) **

**Boomer: Yay! It's finally my turn to do the disclaimer!**

**ME: Yes, yes it is…**

**Boomer: Okay, c0c0girl does not own any of us, just her story! Which is very good by the way.**

**ME: Awww, thanx boomer! :3**

**Boomer: Hehe yep, the only thing I don't like about this story is that Matt guy! He's a real asshole!**

**ME: Awww, don't worry boomer everything will be alright!**

**Boomer: Thanx…**

**Buttercup's POV:**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_"…" _**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_ "…?"_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_"…?!" _**BEEP! BEE… **_"AGH! I'm up!" I shouted smashing my alarm clock into pieces, "Stupid fucking alarm clock" I said to myself. "Buttercup! Did you break another alarm clock!?" I heard blossom calling at me from downstairs, "YEAH! AND DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" I yelled back. Let's just say I'm **NOT** in a good mood today "Uhm… No! Its fine!" she called nervously, I just rolled my eyes and rolled out of bed. I went to the bathroom to shower, after I showered I quickly brushed my teeth and went back to my room to get ready. I slowly and groggily made my way to my closet and threw on a lime green tank top with dark jeans with of coarse my favorite shoes I almost wear every day, my green converse. I put my hair in a quick ponytail, and ran downstairs to get breakfast, too lazy to do anything with my hair.

When I got downstairs I saw bubbles and blossom already fully dressed. Bubbles was staring off into space, she wore a cute light blue sundress with white flats and her hair was put into two curly pigtails, looks like she wants to impress someone. Then I saw blossom she was in a very good mood probably because the school dance is next week and she's going with some guy named matt, she wore a light pink tank top and some white skinny jeans with light pink flats, her hair was in her signature high ponytail but instead of her red bow she had a pink one in.

I rolled my eyes, my sisters worry too much about their appearance. Me? Nah I don't care what other people think of me, I mean I already have a great boyfriend (tell anyone I said that and I will kill you!) so, who do I have to impress? I walked over to the table and saw bacon, some cereal, yogurt, different kinds of fruit and some toast. Ohhh the bacon looks really yummy! "_Good _morning buttercup!" blossom said cheerfully, "Morning bloss, hey bubs" I said but frowned when bubbles didn't answer, I cleared my throat and waved my hand in front of her face "COME BACK TO EARTH BUBBLES!" I yelled at her, snapping her out of her thoughts "Oh hi buttercup…" she said softly trailing off. What's wrong with blue today? She's always so cheerful! Something's up, but I wonder what? But I just shrugged aand swiftly grabbed the plate full of bacon and ran off. "Buttercup! That was for all three of us! NOT JUST YOU!" I heard blossom calling from behind but I just smirked at her reaction.

**Bubbles' POV:**

"Buttercup! That was for all three of us! NOT JUST YOU!" I heard blossom calling, I looked up and saw buttercup with the plate of bacon in her hands running off to who knows where, then I saw blossom chase after buttercup to get the bacon back. I smiled a little at my sisters, they're so weird! I took an apple from the table, grabbing my bag and going out the door. It's their own problem if they wanted to be late, as I was walking I heard someone call my name. Pleas, pleas, pleas don't let it be brick! I don't wanna see him after what happened yesterday, I still need to get my head strait. So I looked around and saw it wasn't brick but still someone I did not want to talk to, butch… I tried walking a little faster pretending I didn't hear him, but that didn't stop him from catching up "Hey bubbles why didn't you wait up?" he asked curiously. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile "Oh sorry I didn't hear you" I lied hoping he would believe me.

"Really? I mean I was shouting pretty loud." He said smirking, great he didn't believe me "Fine… I heard you!" I admitted but he still smirked "So why didn't you wait up then?" he asked, "Maybe I didn't want to talk to you" I said innocently. "Ouch! That hurt…" he said faking a hurt expression, I laughed at him because he looked so funny "I'm glad it did!" I told him smiling but he just chuckled "Yeah? Who knew that under all that innocence there was a little bitch hiding" he said smiling. I looked up at him with hurt in my eyes, did he just call me a bitch? I felt my lip starting to quiver, he looked at me "Relax blue I was just joking!" he said laughing but I just glared at him "Well I didn't think it was funny at all!" I said angrily. "Ooo little blue is actually pissed!" he exclaimed still laughing, that's it! I punched his shoulder pretty hard then I tried to hit him again but this time he caught my fist, holding it tightly. I tried to get my hand out of his grip but he was just too strong, I glared at him and saw his smile faded into a smirk.

"No need for violence babe" he said to me with amusement in his voice, wait! Did he just call me babe? I shook my head and saw our faces were only a few inches away from each other, I felt my cheeks getting pink. "Yo bubbles there you are!" I heard buttercup calling, in a second me and butch were standing at least 5 feet from each other. I tried really hard not to blush bright pink but failed.

**Butch's POV:**

I saw bubbles blushing bright pink and I smirked, who knew blondie was so violent? I looked over at buttercup making her way over to us with pinky following not too far behind, buttercup had a victorious smirk on her face and pinky looked disappointed. "Why didn't you wait for us?" I heard pinky ask bubbles, "Oh… Uhm… I… Y-you were going to be late s-so I went without you cause I d-didn't want to be late.." she stuttered probably because she wanted to get her head together after what happened a few minutes ago. Blossom looked at her with concern "Bubbles you're almost bright red are you okay? Are you sick? Do you wanna go home?" she asked with concern so I looked over at bubbles and saw she turned from pink to bright red. "I-I'm fine" she said looking away trying to hide the blush "Are you sure? Or did this asshole do something to you?" buttercup asked pointing at me. Yep she's really good at hiding our relationship "I didn't do anything to blondie over there!" I argued with buttercup pointing to little blue.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?!" she argued back I frowned "Yes! I didn't touch your bloody sister!" I yelled at her. She looked pretty pissed, okay so sometimes our pretend fights get real. "So you didn't even lay one little freakin finger on her?!" she yelled back, "Yes!" she glared at me "You know I don't **have** to believe you just because you're my fucking boyfriend!" she shouted but quickly covered her mouth with on hand. I saw bubbles and blossom's eyes widen "Nice going butterbutt now half of the town knows!" I yelled again but she glared at me again "It's not my fault you pissed me off!" she yelled back. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DO YOU ALLWAYS HAVE TO BLAME EVERY FUCKING THING ON ME?!" I shouted on the top of my lungs, "BECAUSE IT'S ALLWAYS YOUR FUCKING FAULT" she yelled at the top of her lungs. IS SHE FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! EVERYTHING IS ALLWAYS **MY** FAULT?! "OH HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BLAME EVERYTHING ON ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT MOST OF THE TIME!"

**Bubbles' POV:**

BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP ARE DATING! HOW DID I NOT SEE IT? IT'S SOOO CUTE THEY FIT PERFECTLY TOGETHER! I allways wanted them to be together! 'But why are you jealous right now?' I heard a voice in the back of my head, I'm NOT JELOUSE OF THEM! I argued with the voice 'Yes you are admit it!', what? No! I'm not jealous! 'Oh pleas who do you think you're kidding?' I… uhh… I uhm… 'That's what I thought!'. "OH HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BLAME EVERYTHING ON ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT MOST OF THE TIME!" I heard butch yelling which snapped me out of my thoughts, have they been arguing like this the whole time? Well it's gotta stop we're gonna be late! "Guys…" I tried but then buttercup cut me off "I AM GONNA BLAME YOU!" then I tried again but a little harder this time "Guys!" but they still ignored me "WHY IS ITBALLWAYS MY FAULT WOMAN?!" butch argued back. THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! "**GUYS!" **I shouted on the top of my lungs, they stopped and looked at me waiting "We're gonna be late can we pleas just get going?" I said in my normal voice, they nodded "You're right bubs, let's go" blossom said taking the lead.

Thankfully we got to school in time. "Butch where the fuck were you?! We're about to go on!" I heard brick yelling at butch, "Sorry bro, just chill I'm here now!" butch said running over to the stage, brick rolled his eyes then looked at me which made me quickly looking away. "Oh uhh hey bubs" he said smiling at me but I didn't answer I just kept looking away, "Yo brick! Come on!" I heard boomer calling then I heard brick sigh and saw him jogging to the stage.

**Addicted:**

**Simple Plan**

**Butch: **I heard you're doing okay

But I want you to know

I'm a dick

I'm addicted to you

I can't pretend I don't care

When you don't think about me

Do you think I deserve this?

(Butch looked pretty serious while he was singing and just stood on one place)

**Brick**: I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker (3x)

(While brick sang he walked around and jumped a little)

**Boomer: **Since the day I met you

And after all we've been through

I'm still a dick

I'm addicted to you

I think you know that it's true

I'd run a thousand miles to get you

Do you think I deserve this?

(Boomer just walked around calmly and highfived some other guys. But he'd glance at blossom a few times.)

**Brick: **I tried to make you happy

I did all that I could

Just to keep you

But you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker (2x)

(The fifth line brick sang he jumped off the stage and danced with the crowd, doing moves that looked great)

**Butch: **How long will I be waiting?

Until the end of time

I don't know why I'm still waiting

I can't make you mine

(Butch finally started to move on the stage but still looking serious and dancing around a bit)

**All: **I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you (2x)

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker (2x)

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker (4x)

(While singing brick made his way back on stage then he and his brothers danced really good, no wait not good GREAT! They finished each with a different pose out of breath)

Wow they were great on stage! Boomer looked so calm and yet it looked like he enjoyed it except when he looked at blossom he looked sad and determent. Brick looked like he enjoyed himself a lot! He was jumping around smiling and dancing with the beat, he really looked kinda cute! But butch on the other hand was serious the whole time but still dancing with the beat, he looked kinda well hot. NO BUBBLES! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! BRICK CUTE? AND BUTCH HOT? ARE YOU FREAKIN CRAZY?! I thought angrily at myself. The school bell snapped me out of my thoughts, first class is math and honestly I'm kinda glad cause I have math with my sisters and not with brick or butch, so it's basically a drama free period. YAY!

"Hey bubs come on or we'll be late for math and you know it's my favorite subject in school!" blossom exclaimed dragging me to class by the arm. "Okay jeesh bloss calm down!" I tried but she just kept on dragging me. Then I saw buttercup talking to Andy but was interrupted by blossom grabbing her arm as well, "Woah what the hell blossom?!" she asked surprised she looked at buttercup and smiled "If we don't hurry we're gonna be late!" she said cheerfully. She's really cheerful today, probably cause the ball is coming up and she was asked by the cute matt guy, I'm happy she's in love again! "Oh right… Bey Andy see ya at gym!" buttercup called to her friend now standing alone in the hallway of stampeding teens "Bey!" Andy called back waving her hand above her head. When we got to class we sat on our usual seats, buttercup way in the back, blossom way in the front and me in the middel of the class cause I hate to sit in the back it's too lonely and in the front the teacher looks at you the whole time!

Buttercup likes the back because she listens to music on her iPod and she sits alone which is perfect for her, blossom likes the front cause then she can pay extra attention and she sits in between of other smart kids Dexter and Milly. Dexter and Milly are the nerds of the school with Elly, Laurel and of course blossom. I sit in the middel with a shy girl named Lilly on my left, there's no one sitting on my right side but that's okay I don't really care. The kids were talking loudly with each other until our teacher Mr. Shay walked in then they all quieted down and payed attention, well some of them the others either send notes to each other, then there are those who whisper to each other and even some who listen to music like buttercup. I on the other hand love to doodle in my book it's so much fun! I draw cartoons or some hearts and stars with swirls and stuff like that. Mr. Shay is strict but gave up on us a while ago and now only talk to the people who wants to listen like blossom and her friends.

Suddenly the door opened and someone stepped in, guess who… yep that's right butch of all people! What is he doing here he doesn't go to class here! "Ahh Mr. Jojo so nice of you to finally join us" Mr. Shay said, what does he mean 'finally join us'? He's not in this class! "Now go sit next to miss bubbles cause then I can keep an eye on you" Mr. Shay said seriously. Next to me? Well that's just great! He smirked and walked over to me and sat down, "What are you doing here you're not in this class" I whispered but he just smirked "Actually I am in this class I just allways skipped it, cause you know math is boring" he said in a bored tone not even trying to whisper. "Mr. Jojo and Miss Utonium would you keep it down!" Mr. Shay said angrily, "Sorry Mr. shay" I apologized but butch just look at him dully. Stupid butch. I thought to myself and went on doodling but something or should I say someone kept poking my arm. Ugh he's so childish!

He kept on poking my arm with his pencil which caused me to stand up look at him and yell "COULD YOU SOP POKING ME WITH YOUR FREAKIN PENCIL JUST FOR ONE SECOND!?" the whole class looked at me and butch just smirked "That's it miss utonium you have detention after school!" Mr. Shay yelled really angry at me. I got red in the face from embarrassment and sat down nodding my head. THAT STUPID IDIOT GETTING ME INTO TROUBLE! Well two can play that game; I thought and smiled at myself. "Psst butch you're an idiot" I said thinking that would make him mad but nope he just smiled "Nope not that easy" he said with that stupid smile of his. I growled and thought a little longer then got the perfect idea "Butch you know buttercup was right this morning if something bad happens it's usually your fault" I whispered not looking up from my doodles, I felt him glaring at me "No it's not" he whispered back. "Yes it is" "No it's not" "Yes it is" he jumped up "NO IT'S FUCKING NOT!" he shouted but I just smiled, he looked at me shocked "Mr. Jojo detention this afternoon!" Mr. Shay yelled and I laughed softly trying not to burst into laughter.

Butch nodded and growled glaring at me but I just smiled victoriously, then all of the sudden he smirked I looked at him confused "See you after school" he said and winked at me. OH NO! Now I have to spend a whole afternoon with him! Why was I so stupid? NOOOOOOO! The bell rung and I quickly grabbed my stuff heading out of class as fast as I could but guess what butch had two other classes with me and got me in trouble at both of the other teachers, he has science with me and home ec which surprised me. But lunch finally arrived and had a break from all the trouble I thought but then bumped into brick, NOOOO! "Uh hey bubbles can we talk?" he asked me, I wanted to say no but just couldn't "Yeah sure" I said as we walked out into the hallway.

"Listen bubbles I'm really sorry about yesterday you know punching that guy and you know kissing you twice…" he apologized I wanted to say something but he beat me to it "I seriously don't know what came over me, I'm really sorry and I hope we can still be friends" he said sadly, I smiled at him "Brick I forgive you for all those things so don't worry about it okay?" he looked at me and gave a weak smile "Are you sure I mean I was really stupid…" he tried but I cut him off "Brick I promise you I'm not mad anymore" I smiled sincerely. "Then I'm happy, it's just I kinda developed feelings for you and I didn't know what it meant at first but I found out that I really like you bubbles…" he said I looked up at him and saw he was also looking at me I smiled at him and he continued "I like your golden blonde hair, your beautiful baby blue eyes, your personality; the way you love helping people, the way you're sometimes confused and don't know what's going on, the way you're so innocent and pure, the way yo…" I cut him off before he could go on with a soft kiss on the lips.

It was a soft innocent kiss but more than enough to clear things up, we parted and he looked deep into my eyes and kissed me again, I kissed him back and I felt him smile into the kiss. "Bubbles would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked me with a smile, I smiled back at him "Yes! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I exclaimed happily and gave him a hug around his neck I heard him laugh and he spined me in a circle. I was so happy! But something felt weird, it felt like someone was watching us but I just shrugged it off. The bell rand ending the best lunch period of my life, so me and brick kissed each other on last time before making our way to vocal class his arm slung around my shoulders. We got there and I saw blossom and buttercup smiling widely at me and brick "So you two are finally an item?" buttercup asked and we nodded smiling. Mrs. Hastings entered with a big smile on her face "Okay children today we are working in pares boy and girl, after you picked your partner you have to pick a song out of an old musical movie and sing it in front of the class! If we aren't done today we will go on tomorrow, I'll call your name then you and your partner has to come in front of the class and sing! So I'm giving you five minutes to choose a song and a partner and remember it has to be boy-girl! Now start!" she exclaimed excited. Brick and I looked at each other and smiled knowing that we are perfect partners so we huddled up and chose a song.

"All righty times up first up is Susan Fields and her partner" miss Hastings said as they got ready they sang their song and then miss Hastings called two other groups and then "next up is miss Bubbles Utonium and her partner" I heard my name so me and brick made our way in front of the class getting ready, brick went to the playlist and started our song.

**You're the one that I want:**

**Grease**

**Brick:** I got chills

They're multiplying

And I'm losing control

'Cause the power you're supplying

It's electrifying!

(Brick danced around just like john Travolta would've and he smiled brightly)

**Bubbles: **You better shape up

'Cause I need a man

And my heart is set on you

You better shape up

You better understand

To my heart I must be true

Nothing left

Nothing left for me to do

(I smiled and walked around dancing and having fun)

**Both: **You're the one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, the one I need

Oh, yes indeed

(While singing he grabbed me and we danced together having the time of our lives!)

**Bubbles: **If you're filled

With affection

You're too shy to convey

Better take my direction

Feel your way

**Brick: **I better shape up

'Cause you need a man

(He sings while looking at me)

**Bubbles: **I need a man

Who can keep me satisfied?

(I sang looking at him smiling)

**Brick:** I better shape up

If I'm gonna prove

**Bubbles: **You better prove

That my faith is justified

**Brick:** Are you sure

**Bubbles:** Yes I'm sure down deep inside

**Both:** You're the one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, the one I need

Oh, yes indeed

(While he was singing he looked at me and winked which made me blush bright red)

We end the song in each other's arms panting. "That was terrific you two! Absolutely marvelous!" Miss Hastings exclaimed happily. We smiled at her trying to catch our breath "You were… great… bubs!" brick said in between pants, "thanx… you were… great too!" I panted. The bell rung signaling the end of the period, "We'll continue tomorrow, class dismissed!" Miss Hastings smiled telling all the partners who had performed, us included that we did a great job. "So you finally made your move eh red?" I heard a voice behind me and brick.

**ME: I'm done and this was the longest and best chapter so far if I do say so myself! Pleas send in song requests and ideas for the story! And tell me what you think about this chapter and what you think about bubbles and brick dating! R&R!**


	7. Detention

**Chapter 7: Detention**

**ME: Hey guys I'm back!**

**Butch: Great…**

**ME: Are you sarcastic?!**

**Butch: No, I'm butch…**

**ME: Oh! Haha very funny! (grumbles) Now do the disclaimer!**

**Butch: Insert disclaimer here…**

**ME: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?**

**Butch: Me doing the disclaimer!**

**ME: …**

**Bubbles POV:**

I turned to see butch smirking, oh great what does he want? "Yeah well… I didn't want her to uhm… slip away" brick said shyly, awww it's soo cute! "Wow, I'm surprised" butch said looking at me "Well blue we should probably get going we don't wanna be late for detention" butch smirked walking past me and I just frowned, I almost forgot about that! "Detention?" brick asked looking confused but I gave him a slight smile "Yeah your idiot brother got me into trouble in Mr. Shay's class" I told him "But don't worry I got him back for it" I explained and he smiled "Good, I wouldn't want my girlfriend get in trouble because of my asshole brother and not get him back" he said with amusement "But I don't wanna get you into more trouble, so you should probably go" he said gently tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. I smiled and leaned in to give him a soft gentle kiss, I felt him returning the kiss and we parted "Okay, think of me while I'm in a death trap" I said depressingly and he just laughed "I will" he said kissing me once more and turning around to walk away. While he was walking he looked at me over his shoulder "I'll call you!" he said winking making me blush.

I turned around to walk to detention but saw butch was waiting for me, I rolled my eyes and walked up to him "Took you long enough!" he said looking at me "What took so long? What? Did you and my brother have a quickie or something?!" he asked smirking, hearing what he said made me blush "W-what? N-n-no of c-coarse not!" I defended but he chuckled "Sure…" he said eyeing me. I blushed more "L-let's just g-go" I stuttered and he smirked, we walked the rest of the way in silence thankfully! When we entered the room I noticed I wasn't the only girl there, I saw about four other girls who looked like they have been here before. I also saw five guys, well six counting butch these people looked really well like trouble makers I got kinda nervous feeling that I didn't belong. "Butch my man! I wondered when you were showing up!" I got snapped out of my thoughts by a voice yelling from the other side of the room, "Hey Mitch! Yeah sorry bout that I got a little distracted" butch said looking at me, I saw the 'Mitch' guy eyeing me. "Hey! Isn't she one of those Utonium sisters you know the cheerleading one?" he asked butch still looking at me "Yeah that's bubbles" he said motioning to me, "Bubbles meet Mitch" he said looking at me.

I looked over at Mitch and noticed he had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes, with freckles on his nose now that I think about it he looks a lot like a mischievous child. "Nice to meet you Mitch" I said smiling, "You're pretty hot!" he stated which made my smile fade into a frown, "Don't give any attention to him blue he's a real jackass sometimes" butch said smirking, "Hey! Is that anyway to talk to your BFF?" Mitch teased and butch shoved him which made Mitch shove him back, and that lead to a little fight. I looked at them confused they were hitting each other but laughing, what's so funny about getting punched in the arm? Boys, I will never understand them… I watched them fight for a little while, when they finally stopped Mitch rubbed his arm faking a hurt expression and butch was smiling in victory. "Come on blue follow me" I heard butch say walking to the back of the class, I followed him not knowing why we're going to the back of the class but I think it's better to stay with butch than with other people I clearly don't know. I saw him sit behind one of the back desks so I sat behind the desk next to him, "So this is what detention's like?" I asked not knowing what else to say, "Not really it hasn't started yet" he said with a bored look, I assumed it hasn't started yet because the teacher wasn't here yet but that was before I suddenly heard music starting. "Music?" I asked out loud "Our school almost exists out of music do you seriously think detention is any different?"

'**Dance with me tonight'**

**Olly Murs**

**Mitch:** Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for today  
I'm gonna call my friend Butch up here to sing to you ladies  
Butch!  
Let's go man

(I saw Mitch in the front of the class smirking, I looked over to butch and saw he was smiling in amusement while walking to the front)

**Butch:** My name is Butch nice to meet you can I tell you baby  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah

(He sang smiling, I saw the others cheering and starting to move the desks to the side of the class to form what I assumed a place to dance around)

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

(While butch was singing I saw him making his way to me and smiling mischievously he took my hand and pulled me out of my seat which surprised me and I almost lost my balance)

We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
Loosen up and let you hands go down, down  
Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah

(He looked in my eyes which made me blush a little, he looked at me the whole time singing)

I feel the music moving through your body  
Looking at you I can tell you want me  
Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah

(He took my hand again and spinned me around which caused me to loose my balance and fall on a chair with my bum, it almost looked like he planned it)

When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right  
Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

(He was singing making his way to me once more and I laughed I was actually having a good time! He got me out of my seat and started dancing with me like there was no tomorrow)

Break it down now,  
*yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah*  
Shake it like that,  
*yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah*  
Now bring it all back  
To dance with me tonight  
One more time, one more time, come on now  
*yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah*  
Do your thing,  
*yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah*  
Everybody sing  
*I just want you to dance with me tonight*

(We laughed and danced having a lot of fun with the others dancing around us cheering us on)

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Everybody everybody come on now  
Girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
And everybody sing  
Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on girl just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

We finished and I smiled but noticed his head was resting on mine and we were only inches away from each other, both of us breathing heavily. I heard the others making cat noises and cheering in the background but I just got lost in his eyes and couldn't concentrate on what was going on around us. We got closer our lips almost touching when "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" I looked up to see Mr. Roland the detention teacher my eyes widen and I quickly pushed butch away trying to process what just happened. "Mr. Ro my ma…" Mitch tried to charm his way out of this problem "DON'T MR. RO ME! YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION FOR ONE MORE WEEK! AND TRY ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN AND YOU WILL GET SUSPENDED!" he yelled at us making me flinch, "AND YOU MR. JOJO THERE'S NO DOUBT YOU WERE BEHIND THIS! I WILL GET YOU SUSPENDED…NO! EXPELLED!" he yelled outraged looking at butch with flaring nostrils. My eyes got wider can he do that expel him for something so harmless?

I looked at butch who actually looked worried, then Mr. Roland grabbed butch's arm and dragged him to the principals' office, oh no poor butch! I felt so guilty it wasn't his fault, it was all of ours! So I followed them determined to make this right!

**Butch's POV:**

SHIT! EXPELLED! This is NOT good! I thought while Mr. Roland dragged me to the principals' office, damn he's pretty strong for an old man! We got to the office and he just barged in "PRINCEPAL WHITE THIS JOJO BOY HAS GOT ON MY LAST NERVE HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN DETENTION BUT NO! HE AND HIS 'BUDDIES' JUST HAD TO HAVE FUN AND DANCE AROUND WITH MUSIC WHILE THEY SHOULD'VE SAT ON THEIR SORRY BUTTS AND STAY QUIET!" principal white looked up and I slightly smiled at him "Hey principal white" I said sheepishly, he looked at me with slight anger "Is this true Mr. Jojo?" he asked I looked at him "Ye.." but I was cut off by another voice "No principal white it was me I planned it not butch!" I looked around shocked and saw bubbles there out of breath. What the hell is that girl doing?! "Mrs. Utonium? Well I'm shocked this is not at all your usual behavior…" principal white said with a much gentler voice "But it is true, I can't let butch take the fall for something I did! So I'll take any punishment you have…" she said softly, I looked at her still confused.

"Well then if it's the truth Mr. Jojo you may go but Mrs. Utonium I will give you two extra weeks of detention and you will help clean the art class after school, understood?" principal white asked strict yet gentle, "Understood" she said. "Good. Dismissed oh and Mr. Rolland next time knock before you enter I don't like when people don't have any manners!" he said strictly, Mr. Rolland nodded and walked off grumbling I looked up to see bubbles already leaving so I caught up with her "Why'd you do it?" I asked still curious she faked a smile "It wasn't your fault it was all of ours and I couldn't let you be the one to take the fall" she said not making eye contact. I grabbed her arm to stop her and I turned her to look at me and I saw the surprise in her eyes. I smiled at her "Thanx" I said genuinely and she smiled a real bubbles smile "It's fine besides getting a thank you from butch jojo is thanx enough!" she said teasingly, I chuckled as we were making our way out the front door of school and I playfully shoved her, but I guess a little too hard cause she lost her balance falling pulling me with her.

She fell with her back on the grass while I stopped myself just in time before falling on her, I stopped my fall with my arms now beside her head. She laughed which made me laugh she looked up at me and smiled, I just smiled back and I don't know what came over me but I leaned in and closed the gap between us by gently kissing her on her soft sweet lips, it felt just well so sweet and soft not like the kisses I had with buttercup, no she felt different. The kiss lasted about four seconds before she gently pushed me off her and blushed "W-we should probably get g-going it's getting l-late" she said softly standing up, I stood up and looked at her she was looking away but I could see her cheeks getting bright red which somehow made me smile. We walked in silence to the front gate "W-well bey" she said but I stopped her "The least I could do is walk you home" she looked at me with those beautiful baby blue eyes and smiled "Okay.." she said already walking off.

I walked beside her in silence but saw her shiver from the cold, man what's with girls? Why don't they ever wear jackets? I thought to myself but sighed and took off mine, placing it over her shoulders she stopped and looked at me "What? You looked cold!" I said holding my hands up defensively she giggled which surprised me "What?" I asked, "Nothing you're just funny" she said walking again "I wasn't trying to be funny" I said looking at her with amusement she's so happy, positive and bubbly about everything I mean she's my brother's girlfriend and I just kissed her but still she's so happy, how does she do it? I smiled walking beside her while we talked.

**ME: Okay sorry I didn't update soon but school started and it's been busy and sorry this chapter isn't as long. Hope ya guys liked it! Oh and what did you think about the butch and bubbles fluff? Thanx to QueenBee2000 for the song! Hope I used it like you imagined! Don't forget to give song requests and tell me who you would like to sing your song! Thanx to all my reviews! R&R.**


	8. You're not funny!

**Chapter 8: You're not funny  
**

**ME: HI! Thanx for all the nice reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter cause i didn't know what to name it so sorry for the weird chapter name, oh and thanx for the song requests! So I thought of maybe mixing things up a bit to add a bit more fluff and drama so I'm thinking of bringing princess and the punks in, so just tell me if you'd like it or not.**

**Brick: Could you just get on with the fucking story!?**

**ME: Okay, okay! Jeesh Mr. grumpy… now will you do the disclaimer bubs? Oh and tell your grumpy boyfriend to CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Pleas?**

**Bubbles: Now brick what do you say?**

**Brick: (mumbles something)**

**ME: Excuse me I didn't quite catch that…**

**Brick: I'M SORRY! Sheesh…**

**Bubbles: Thank you~ (kisses brick on cheek) c0c0girl does not own us or brick and his brothers!**

**Brick: (blushes) Y-yeah…**

**ME: …!**

**Bubbles POV:**

We arrived at my house and I was kinda disappointed, I don't like him or anything it's just I think we kinda became friends that kiss was just an misunderstanding, that's all. "Well thanx for walking me home…" I said softly looking at my shoes, "Nah, it's fine I mean it's the least I could do, you did take the fall for the whole detention thing you know…" I looked up to see him rubbing the back of his neck smiling a little, I smiled back "I told you it's fine!" he looked at me and nodded "I know, whatever I should go" he said "Bey" and with that he started walking away. "Butch wait!" I called which made him stop and turn around to look at me "Thanx you're a really good friend" I said with a genuine smile, "Bubbles we're not friends I just walked you home to say thanx that's all" he said with a blank expression, I felt hurt I thought you know we became friends but I guess I was wrong. "Fine then you should probably take back your jacket…" I said softly while taking the jacket off but butch stopped me "Nah, keep it it's probably cold in your house too, and we wouldn't want you to freeze your cute little face now would we?" he asked smirking which made me blush a light pink. "Well bey blue" he said walking away, "Bey" I said back softly I doubt he even heard me.

I got inside the house and saw buttercup spread out on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and the TV remote in the other, she was switching through the channels looking for something to watch then she looked up at me and smirked "Is it true that my 'always innocent' sister had detention?" she said making air quotes. I rolled my eyes "It's not that big of a deal but yes it's true" I admitted and she laughed "Wow I never thought I'd see the day but how was it? Was it hell?" she asked smirking I shrugged "Nope it was kinda fun actually… oh and I have two more weeks of detention." I told her walking upstairs to my room, "Wait what do you mean it was kinda fun?! And why do you have two more weeks?! And whose jacket is that?!" she called but I ignored her, "Bubbles? Bubbles! BUBBLES!" I heard her shouting at me running after me, following me to my room.

**Blossom's POV:**

I heard buttercup calling after bubbles and giggled my sisters are really weird but I love them, I closed the book in front me and sighed I was finally done with my homework, so I walked over to my bed and fell on my back onto the light pink cover. I can't believe it we're getting so close to the school dance and I still don't have anything to wear but I'm sure bubbles will fix that in no time. I still can't believe I'm going with a great guy just thinking about matt makes me feel all tingling! I heard my phone beep signaling I have a text, I rolled on my side and took my phone. I looked who the text was from and smiled bright, I can't believe it! It's matt!

**Matt: Hey bloss.**

**Blossom: Hey Matt where did you get my number?**

**Matt: Your sister bubbles gave it to me, sweet girl.**

**Blossom: Yeah she is, so what's up?**

**Matt: Oh, I just wanted to ask you something…**

**Blossom: Okay… What is it?**

**Matt: Uhh, well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend? I mean we're already going to the dance together and I just thought…**

**Blossom: OMG! Yes! Of coarse!**

**Matt: GREAT! Then I'll see you at school tomorrow girlfriend ;)**

**Blossom: Yeah :) **

With that I put down my phone sat up slowly grabbed a pillow and squealed into it. I can't believe it, I have a boyfriend! Matt's my boyfriend! Ahhhh! I have two wonderful sisters, a great best friend and now a handsome, perfect, great boyfriend! My life really is perfect! "Eeeeee!" I squealed again but this time not in the pillow and I knew my sisters must have heard it. Just like I thought my sisters came in, bubbles looked pleased and buttercup looked annoyed. Wonder what happened.

**Buttercup's POV:**

I followed bubbles into her room determined to get all the answers! "Ugh, buttercup can't you pleas leave me alone for a minute?" bubbles asked annoyed while taking off the jacket. That jacket looked a lot like the one butch always wears and never takes off! Seriously he never likes it when anyone touches it he'll kill you if you just look at it when he's not wearing it, but that's probably cause it was the jacket his dad gave him before he died. I feel sad when I think about it, though I don't feel the connection I felt when we first started going out, yeah we still have fun together but more like friends than a couple, anyway back to reality! "Nope! I'm not leaving until you answer me." I said with a smirk while crossing my arms, she huffed and threw the jacket on a chair and fell on her bed. "Fine!" she said giving in and I smiled, I sat next to her on her bed and waited. "Well detention was fun because Mitch and butch did a music number which made all of us dance and have fun, and I got two more weeks of detention because we were caught. Mr Roland accused butch and took him to principle white so I went after them because you know it's not just butch's fault it was all of ours, when I got there I told principle white it was my fault and he gave me two more weeks of detention and cleaning up duty" she finished trying to catch her breath.

I looked at her and took it in, "Wait did you say butch and Mitch were there?" I asked and she nodded "Yeah but you shouldn't be surprised I mean you and them always get in trouble together" she said crossing her legs on the bed. So that means the jacket can be butch's I looked at it then back at her "You still didn't tell me who's jacket that is" I said pointing to it and she frowned "That's butch's jacket" she said eyeing it. "Well why were you wearing it?" I asked curious, she looked at me "Well he walked me home to say thanx for taking the fall and I got cold so he gave it to me, why are you jealous?" she asked a smile starting to form on her face and I rolled my eyes "No! I just wanted to know that's all, and I'm thinking of breaking up with him anyway" I said with a bored expression, her eyes widen "What?! Why? You two are so cute together!" she exclaimed. "Well I just don't feel the connection I felt when we started going out, you know? That spark and the thrill… They're just… They're just gone!" I said, I'm gonna miss him but I'd rather be just friends when we can have great fun together than a couple where there just isn't anything! "Oh well are you sure it's the right thing to do?" bubbles asked concerned, I nodded "Yeah I'm sure" I said and saw her light up. "What?" I asked confused, "You still like Mitch don't you?" she asked smiling and my eyes widen and I began to blush.

"W-what n-no of coarse not!" I exclaimed trying to hide my blush, "Oh come on BC you two have been friends since we were five! And you had a crush since the fifth grade, and I'm pretty sure you still do!" she said calmly as if her answer was obvious, I blushed even more "O-okay maybe I still do have a tiny crush on him" I said softly and she squealed, "I knew it! I just knew you still liked him!" she exclaimed but I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and glared at her "Shut up! Do you want all of Townsville to know!?" I whisper yelled, she shook her head so I took my hand away and she sighed. There was a silence which was nice until it was broken by bubbles squealing again "Ohhh you have to go to the school dance and dress up so you can impress him! And I know exactly what you should wea…" I cut her off "NO! I'm not going!" I yelled and she looked at me confused "Why not?" she asked, I rolled my eyes "Are you serious?! The school dance is next week! And I still have to end things with butch AND what will he think if I wear some girly dress?!" I exclaimed "Well you can end things with butch before the dance and who said the dress has to be girly? I also think Mitch will think you look sexy and he's gonna drool all over you!" she defended I glared at her.

Well buttercup you're gonna have to do it sooner or later and besides you know you can't win a fight with bubbles when it's about a dance and fashion! I groaned "Ugh, fine but nothing girly!" I gave in and she squealed again "Yay! And I promise nothing girly!" she said pleased, suddenly we heard a squeal which was not made by bubbles but by blossom! "What's going on?" bubbles asked I shrugged "I don't know but let's go check it out" I said walking towards the door, "Okay, oh and buttercup Friday after school we're going dress shopping!" bubbles squealed and I grunted. We went to blossoms room and saw her sitting on the bed with a pillow in her arms, I looked at her confused. "Hey bloss what's up?" I heard bubbles ask, blossom looked at us then blushed and I heard bubbles squeal and jump on the bed beside blossom smiling. WTF?!

**Bubbles POV:**

I knew exactly why blossom was blushing it was definitely something to do with that matt guy, so I squealed and jumped onto her bed beside her. "Tell. Me. Everything!" I said slowly but loud and blossom just blushed more "W-well, uhm, matt asked me to be his girlfriend… and I said yes!" she exclaimed and I squealed even more. "Awww bloss this is perfect you and matt, me and brick, and buttercup and Mitch!" I said excited and buttercup glared at me while blossom looked happy but confused, I laughed "Tell you later" I said and heard my phone ring in my room so I jumped up and sprinted towards my room. I quickly took my phone and answered "Hello!" I said still in a happy mood, "Hey bubs why do you sound so happy?" I heard brick ask and I smiled even wider "Brick! I'm just happy about blossom and matt being a couple!" I exclaimed. "Ohh, well boomer isn't going to be happy! But hey that's his problem!" I heard him chuckle and I giggled "Yep! So what's up?" I asked still giggling. "Nothing really, but I promised I'll call my girlfriend" he said and could just see him smile his oh so handsome smile! "Really? Well she's some lucky girl…" I said playing along "Nah I'm the lucky one she's cute, funny, bubbly and almost happy all the time" he said laughing a little "WOW! She sounds great!" I said playfully, "Yeah she is and I was hoping to ask her to the school dance…" I blushed "YES! Uhh, I mean yes…" I said embarrassed about my out burst and I heard him laughing. "Great! Can't wait, so when are we going dress shopping?" he asked and I giggled "No brick, you can't come!" I said happily, "Why not?!" he whined and I just laughed "I want it to be a surprise!" I exclaimed. "Fine…" he said disappointed and I giggled "Don't worry you and your brothers are still gonna have to go shopping for some tuxedo's!" I told him and I heard him sigh "If I can get butch to go!" he exclaimed and I laughed. "Anyway I'm sorry bubs but I gotta go butch and boomer are fighting again! And I have to go break them up before mom freaks out!" he said and I heard some thing breaking in the background, I giggled "Kk bey!" I said cheerily "Love you" I heard him say and I blushed "Love you too!" I replied before ending the call and falling on my bed with a smile.

**The next morning:**

I woke up with a smile knowing it's another day closer to the school dance and I just can't wait! So I went to the shower and quickly took a shower and walked over to my closet to pick out some clothes. So I took out a baby blue of the shoulder top that stopped above my bellybutton with a white tank top underneath it, I also took out some washed grey short shorts and white wedges, I decided to put my hair down today so after I did just that I went over to my mirror and smiled my hair was in light curls it looked so pretty! I quickly put on a little blue eye shadow with some mascara and pink gloss. I don't need a lot of makeup, I looked at myself again and went downstairs. I saw blossom already made breakfast! She's up extra early, today was my turn to make breakfast but I guess she was in the mood to. "Morning bubs! Wow you look nice today!" she exclaimed and I blushed a little, she looked great too! She had on a light pink spaghetti strap dress that stops just above her knees and white peep toes, she had her hair in her usual high ponytail. She also had on a little makeup some light pink gloss and mascara. "I look great? Look at you! You look awesome!" I exclaimed and she laughed a bit, today she made some apple, strawberry and blueberry pancakes, yum!

"PANCAKES!" I got startled and fell on my bum I looked up to see buttercup running up to the tables with pancakes and I just grunted "Gee thanx for helping me up!" I exclaimed angry, I hope my outfit isn't ruined "Oh stop being such a dram queen! I'm hungry!" she shot back. I rolled my eyes and saw she was already dressed ass well, why is everyone so early today? She was wearing a green t-shirt with the words **badass **written in black bold letters, with black jean shorts and green high tops, her hair was down and actually brushed it looked great! I guess she wants to impress someone… 'hint' 'hint'. I walked over to the table and ate some blueberry pancakes, when I was done I went back upstairs to brush my teeth and get butch's jacket. And no, I'm not gonna wear it I'm going to give it back even though he told me to keep it, buttercup told me his dad gave him that jacket so I wanna give it back! When I finished brushing my teeth I grabbed the jacket **(BTW it's a black leather jacket!) **and went back down stairs. I grabbed my bag and was about to walk to school when blossom yelled "Wait bubs we're gonna ride to school today!" I looked at her then to buttercup and she shrugged "I don't care" buttercup said and I nodded.

"Can we ride with my car pleas?" I asked it's been a pretty long time since I have driven in my car they nodded and we got into the baby blue Porsche, me at the drivers seat, buttercup next to me and blossom in the back. As we drove I put on the radio and heard one of my faveourite songs playing so I turned it up.

**Grow a pear:**

**Keisha**

**Bubbles:** Last night I had enough of you  
I put down the brakes  
And I could tell you took it hard it was all over your face  
Since you're slipping and flipping  
But here is the stitch  
I signed up for a man  
But you are just a bitch

(I started to sing and my sisters then joined me)

**All:** You should know  
That I love you a lot  
But I just can't date a dude with a vag

**Buttercup:** When we fell in love  
You made my heart drop  
And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop  
But you cry 'bout this and whine about that  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back

**Blossom: **Yeah I think you're hot  
I think you're alright  
But you're acting like a chick all the time  
You were cool and now you're not just like that  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back

**Bubbles: **When I first met you  
Panties droppin'  
Every time I saw you it was on and  
One day you asked if we can just talk and  
That's the reason why I'm walkin'  
If I am honest I'm just not hooked on your phonics  
I'm not tryin' to be rude or crude  
I just want one thing from you  
And you got confused

**All:** You should know  
That I love you a lot  
But I just can't date a dude with a vag

(We were laughing and bouncing in the car, blossom opened a window and poked her head out of it, we loved singing together it was so much fun!)

**Blossom:** **:** When we fell in love  
You made my heart drop  
And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop  
But you cry 'bout this and whine about that  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back

**Bubbles:** Yeah I think you're hot  
I think you're alright  
But you're acting like the chick all the time  
You were cool and now you're not just like that  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back

**All: **When you grow a pear  
You can call me back  
Grow a pear  
You can call me back  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back

**Buttercup: **Grow a pear  
You can call me back  
And no I don't want to see your man-gina  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back

**Buttercup: **When we fell in love  
You made my heart drop  
And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop  
But you cry 'bout this and whine about that  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back

**Bubbles: **When we fell in love  
You made my heart drop  
And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop  
But you cry 'bout this and whine about that  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back

When we finished we arrived at school, we got out the car laughing, I loved my sisters so much! We walked to the front doors when Andy came running up to us "Guys what are you doing your on! You know it's your turn to sin!" she exclaimed and we looked at each other and hurried to the stage, when we got to the stage butch was there and brick. Mmm wonder where boomer is oh well, I ran up to brick and gave him a hug around his neck and he hugged back smiling "Hey! You guys are late you should've already began!" he exclaimed and we laughed, "We had a little detour" blossom answered, I looked over at buttercup and gave her the 'you know what you have to do' look and she nodded. "Butch/Buttercup we have to talk!" they both said at the same time, they looked at each other confused "You can talk later! Go you're already late!" brick exclaimed I giggled and he gave me a kiss on the cheek, we walked onto the stage and there were cheers, howls and applauds but we just smiled while the music started.

**Tell me something I don't know:**

**Selena Gomez**

**Blossom: (spoken) **Tell me something I don't know

**Blossom:** Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break yeah  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming

(while singing blossom danced with the beat and swayed her hips I swear I saw some guys drool!)

**Buttercup:** I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind

**All: **Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[2x]_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me something I don't know _[2x]_

(we danced along with the beat swaying our hips and rocking the song. I saw brick in the crowd and he gave me a thumbs up which made me smile wide, I also saw buttercup looking at Mitch and he winked at her! She blushed bright red so she went to dance in the back so no one would see.)

**Bubbles: **Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'd be losing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
Like one in billion  
One in a zillion

**Blossom: **I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind

**All:** Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[2x]_  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

**Buttercup: **So here's the track **(AN: I know a guy sings this but hey there's a first time for everything!)**  
Like Catrina makes a  
Wish Medina  
Make 'em say, "I'm ready."  
Are you ready for it

**Bubbles:**Ya I'm ready for it

**Buttercup:** Really ready for it

**Blossom:**Ya I'm ready for it

**Buttercup:** Let's get ready for it

**Blossom and Bubbles:** I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy

**All: **Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[2x]_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like a child baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[3x]_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like a child baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know.

We finished strong and every one cheered, we smiled wide and hugged each other. I looked for brick and saw him in the crowd so I ran up to him and he grabbed me giving me a loving kiss on the lips, we parted and I smiled while my cheeks were tinted a light pink "You were great up there" he said and I blushed even more "Thanx" I said giving him a peck on the lips and saying goodbye. I had to get to butch's locker to give him his jacket back so I walked towards the school and bumped into buttercup on the way "Hey bubs good news butch and I broke up, it was a mutual break up! We both wanted to part ways so no hard feelings, now we're just friends!" she said smiling, I smiled back and pulled her in a hug "That's great BC!" I exclaimed, we parted and I went on with my little search. I finally found butch's locker and saw him making out with some blonde girl, wow her dress is so short you can see her butt! I walked up to them and cleared my throat he looked up and smirked, he said goodbye to the blonde girl but not before he slapped her butt. OMG! He's such a perv!

"Hey blue what's up?" he asked still smirking, "Well I came here to give you back your jacket and then I ran in on you and her making out! You really work fast butch…" I muttered the last part but hard enough for him to hear, "What can I say blue girls can't resist me, and I told you to keep the jacket" he answered. I rolled my eyes "You know there are girls who respect themselves enough to resist you! Anyway I wanted to give it back so here" I said annoyed handing him the jacket and he took it. "Thanx, now tell me the names of the girls that can resist me, or were you just talking about yourself?" he asked getting closer to me, I blushed "N-no, my sisters can t-too" I stuttered looking down, not wanting to look in his eyes. He moved closer to me "Sisters? Nah I could seduce them easily, well I already did with one, but blossom would fall easily" he said pinning me against the lockers which made me blush even more I tried to get away but he was too strong. "Now you on the other hand I'm not so sure…" he whispered and I could feel his hot breath on my neck, I shivered and I saw him smirk "Are you scared of me or was that a shiver of pleasure?" he asked leaning in even closer, it took all of my strength but I pushed him off still blushing "I just came here to give you back your jacket that's it" I said and he smirked "Relax blondie I was only playing!" he said while chuckling.

I glared at him "It was not funny!" I half yelled planning to stomp off but he grabbed my arm "Chill! I thought it was pretty funny!" he laughed and I got more annoyed "Shut it! You think it's funny to mess with me, well it's not!" I screamed, he looked me in the eyes and I just turned to storm off but he hugged me from behind I tried to hit him but it was no use. "You know you're hot when you're mad" he whispered in my ear and I blushed again, "Release me butch this is not funny!" I yelled at him he laughed "Ask nicely" he said and I groaned "Ugh! Pleas?" I asked and he released me, I looked at him and frowned "You're not funny" I scolded and he chuckled "Oh come on I know you liked it! Look at that smile creeping out, it's coming, wait for it" he said smiling and I tried not to but I laughed he just looked so funny while doing it. "See it was funny!" he retorted and I smiled "Just don't do it again, now if you'll excuse me I have to find my sisters to plan the dress shopping you know, for the dance" I said walking off, "Wait! Can I come with ya?" he asked I looked at him funny "Dress shopping? You want to come with us dress shopping? Seriously!" I exclaimed, "Well yeah I mean three girls trying on different kinds of dresses could be fun!" he said.

I rolled my eyes "Should have known, you're such a perv!" I said playfully shoving him "Yeah and you know you love that about me" he answered back and I smiled "Fine, but if you complain once you're dead!" I said with a serious face, he laughed and walked with me to find my sisters while walking we walked past the auditorium it was empty and butch dragged me inside I looked at him confused but he just smirked and went over to the radio and started a song. I looked at him confused but he just smiled and started dancing.

**The way:**

**Ariana grande ft. mac miller**

**Butch: **What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.

(I caught on and followed his lead dancing)

**Bubbles: **I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

**Butch: **Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? {love me not}

I ain't a player, I just crush a lot {crush a lot}

**Bubbles: **You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

(We were dancing with each other and he was a GREAT dancer I mean seriously the way he move was just WOW)

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it {hey}  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it {hey}  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me {hey}

I love the way {I love the way you make me feel}  
I love the way {I love it}  
Baby, I love the way {I love the way you make me feel}  
Ooh, I love the way {I love it}  
The way you love me

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question {q-question}  
'Cause boy I know just what you like

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it {hey}  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it {hey}  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me {hey}

I love the way {I love the way you make me feel}  
I love the way{(I love it}  
Baby, I love the way {I love the way you make me feel}  
Ooh, I love the way {I love it}  
The way I love you

(He was holding me from behind his hands on my waist, while we were moving to the beat)

**Butch:** Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine.  
Come here, watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure

So please let me come explore you

(He spun me around and I was having fun but we were dancing with so much passion I could just feel the heat)

**Bubbles:** So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

The way I love you  
The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you.

We finished our faces only inches away from each others and we were both breathing heavily, we just moved like there was nothing else in the world just me and him, I've never danced in such a trance it was just WOW! We leaned in closer our lips almost touching, closer, closer, barely touching when…

**ME: And I'm gonna stop it right there! Hope you guys liked it and because I took so long to update I made it extra long~ I wanna give a thanx to Babyblue14 and chooseme for the awesome songs thank you guys sooo much! Request any song and I will use it! Well I really liked this chapter hope you did too! Read & Review! PLEAS! XD**


	9. Up Top!

**Chapter nine: Up Top!**

**ME: Hi guys, sorry I took so long to update but I had writers block and school kept me pretty busy too, but I'll make it up to you I promise! Kay buttercup do the disclaimer!**

**...**

**ME: Buttercup?**

**...**

**ME: Oh she's still in the closet!**

**(Walks over to closet and opens it)**

**...**

***HORROR SCREAM***

**(Sees skeleton on floor)**

**ME: OH NO I KILLED BUTTERCUP! I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK... I don't own anything except my story and OC's.**

**Bubbles: c0c0 where's buttercup?**

**ME: (0_0) I uhhh, uhm... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Butch's POV:**

We leaned in closer, our lips almost touching, closer, closer, barely touching when... I fucking slipped and fell on my butt. WTF?! I never slip! I heard her giggle "Are you okay?" she asked smiling, "Yeah I think so" I said still confused, how could I mess that up?! I tried to get up but slipped again, she laughed and I raised an eyebrow smirking. She looked at me confused "What?" she asked but I just kept on smirking, I jumped up and walked over to her, her eyes widen and she looked at me nervously "Butch?" but I ignored her and got closer "You thought that was funny?" I asked still smirking. "W-what n-no" she stuttered, "I think you did" she backed up a bit "W-what are y-you doing?" she asked, "Oh, I'm just gonna make you regret it" I said grinning, I tried to tackle her but she dodged which was weird I never miss. She ran away laughing, I smirked got up and ran after her. We were running all over the stage "Butch no, stop!" she exclaimed laughing, I just grinned and ran faster, she side stepped me once or twice but I quickly tricked her and grabbed her from behind.

She laughed some more, damn her laugh is cute. She tried pounding my arms, so I will let go but I didn't. "Butch let go!" she exclaimed, I laughed "Say your sorry" I whispered, she shook her head "No" she said simply, "Fine then I'm not going to let go" I said. "You two do know, this is not a place to screw around" we looked up and saw Ms Thomason, she was the second oldest teacher at this school, the first was ms Higgens who was about at the age of 85, ms Thomason was at the age of 54. She was the teacher who organizes all the theater performances and shows, like plays, musicals, even some dance shows. I know because she has set up a lot of our dance performances. We quickly parted and bubbles blushed, all I could do was grin. "Yes sorry Ms Thomason, it won't happen again" bubbles said shyly.

"I hope not. Although your performance was… MARVELOUS!" she said the first part strict but the second part she exclaimed with joy and smiled, "I promise not to tell the principal about your actions IF you will play the leads of our school's new musical!" she said smiling with joy, we looked at her as if she just got sat on by a cow. "If not I WILL tell the principal and you would both get detention or worse expelled" she said but looking at me specifically. "I'LL DO IT!" I looked at bubbles as if she was crazy, she looked back at me "You wouldn't want to get expelled" she whispered. I groaned "Ugh, fine!" Ms Thomason smiled even wider, "Excellent! We will have the other auditions next week" she said, walking out of the auditorium but stopped "Oh and I want that passion you had when you danced a few moments ago" she said and walked away. I looked at bubbles again and she was blushing bright red, I smirked and nudged her "Don't wanna be late for class" I said walking away, she quickly caught up and smiled up at me "Your silly" she said and I chuckled, her innocence never fails to amuse me.

***~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ TIME SKIP! ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~***

**Bubbles POV:**

Finally! The day arrived! Today was the day me, blossom and buttercup are going dress shopping! When we were ready to go to the mall buttercup refused to go, thankfully butch came, he literally dragged her to the car! Today I was wearing a white mini dress with light blue wedges and a mini jean jacket. My hair was down and curled a bit, I had on some mascara and gloss. Blossom was wearing a light pink skirt and white blouse with pink heels, her hair was also down and she had a little pink eye shadow on, mascara and gloss. Buttercup was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and green tank top with lime green sneakers, her hair was in a messy ponytail and her makeup was pretty simple, some eyeliner, eye shadow and gloss. We all looked pretty hot! Butch on the other hand didn't put much effort in his outfit, he was wearing a sleeveless green hoodie with a black T-shirt underneath, black baggy pants and green high tops.

When we arrived at the mall, I smiled brightly, I was so excited! I mean getting new dresses AND shoes, YAY! "NO! I REFUSE TO TRY ON GIRLY DRESSES AND SHOES!" I saw butch dragging buttercup out of the car while she was screaming and hitting him, "Come on buttercup! You promised" I whined, "NO!NO!NO!" she screamed and tried getting loose of butch's grip. I walked over to her and gave her my o so famous puppy dog eyes "Pleas buttercup do it for your little sister" I said pouting, she rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine BUT only if this asshole lets me go, I have my pride" she said and butch let her go, she dusted herself off and huffed "Let's just get this over with" I squealed and gave her a tight hug. We arrived at one of the shops and went inside, I felt my eyes widen in awe, there were so many cute dresses here! I quickly ran towards a row with blue dresses and grabbed some that I thought would suit me, then I ran towards the red and pink row grabbing some of them that would suit blossom perfectly and lastly I ran towards the green row where I picked out dresses very carefully, not too girly, not too short, not too sparkly, not too long, not too much cleavage those were all commands buttercup gave.

When I was done I walked over to the dressing rooms, I quickly gave blossom and buttercup their variety of dresses and told them to try them on. I want them to go first so I can judge the dresses properly. Blossom came out first and I scowled "No, not at all!" I said scrunching up my nose, blossom nodded and went inside the dressing room to try on a different one then buttercup came out and I almost burst out laughing she had the dress on inside out, she glared at me "What?" I let out a silent laugh "No go try on a different dress" I said and she growled. After a few dresses blossom came out and I smiled in awe, it was perfect. She was wearing a hot pink Plain A-line Strapless Zipper Chiffon dress with black stiletto open toes, she looked great. "You look perfect bloss!" I exclaimed and she blushed "So I should take this dress?" she asked and I nodded excitedly. She went back to change back into her clothes that's when buttercup came out and I smiled brightly. She looked AWESOME!

She was wearing a lime green short spaghetti strap dress with black stiletto closed toes mid heels, I jumped up while clapping my hands, "BC YOU LOOK AWESOME!" I squealed and hugged her, she groaned but smiled "Thanks bubs, now it's your turn!" she said pushing me into the dressing room, I was about to change when I heard someone's phone ring, it was butch's, he answered and frowned "I gotta go see ya later" he said before leaving the shop, I shrugged and went in to change. After a HUGE variety of dresses later I found the perfect one, I'm sure brick's gonna love it! When we were done, we went home to discuss our hair and makeup for the dance, I just can't wait!

***~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ TIME SKIP! THURSDAY! ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~***

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I groaned me and my sisters went to sleep really late last night! We were busy trying to figure out our hairdos for the dance and went to bed at one in the morning! School was pretty much the same, me and brick had a lot of fun in art and we went on some really fun dates! Our first date was a romantic picnic at sunset and afterwards we just walked around talking and laughing, IT WAS SO FUN! I can't believe the dance is tomorrow night! Brick said him and his brothers are going tux shopping today and I want to go with them but he said it would be unfair cause he didn't get to come with us while dress shopping. I was upset that I can't help him find the perfect tux but I trust him. I got out of bed and took a quick shower, afterwards I brushed my teeth and put on a cute outfit.

I wore some light blue tights and a black shoulder off shirt that stopped in my mid thighs, it almost looked like a dress with a silver belt hanging loose around my hips and silver flats, and I put my hair in two pigtails. I smiled at my reflection and went downstairs, I greeted blossom and she smiled at me. Blossom was wearing pink skinny jeans with a white sweater and white flats, and her hair was down. "Hey bubs can you wake up buttercup for me, I know it's my turn but I still need to make breakfast" she pleaded and I smiled "Sure bloss, oh by the way love your outfit" she gave me a quick hug and went to the kitchen. Okay now I need a plan to wake up buttercup, I thought of some ways while walking to her room I sighed "Buttercup foods done" I said but she kept sleeping, I rolled my eyes then smiled "BUTTERCUP MITCH IS HERE!" I yelled, she fell out of bed and jumped up "Shit in need to get ready!" she said scrambling towards the bathroom.

I thought about telling her I was joking but then again she's way faster now, so maybe later. I went back downstairs "In 5,4,3…" I counted down and blossom looked at me confused "2,1" I finished "Where is he?!" buttercup came running downstairs dressed and ready, "Where's who?" blossom asked, buttercup growled "BUBBLES YOU TOLD ME MITCH WAS HERE!" she screamed, I laughed "Yeah and you running downstairs yelling 'where is he' would make a good hello" I said sarcastically, she sighed "Yeah you're right that was pathetic of me" she mumbled and I laughed some more, I knew that would get her up and running!

She was wearing black jean shorts and a black ripped t-shirt that stopped above her bellybutton with a lime green tank top underneath, with some black sneakers, and her hair was down and strait. We ate breakfast and got our stuff, we called goodbye to dad and went to school. We were walking again today, it was fun to walk with the fresh air, the warmth of the sun rays and the wind in your hair it was refreshing to say the least. We were walking and laughing about some stuff that happened this week, like how buttercup almost killed a guy because he was hitting on her, or how brick wanted to give me a rose but accidentally sat on top of it so I got a flat rose and how Dexter asked blossom out and she rejected but said they could be friends and took his hand reassuringly which made him throw up in excitement. Wait scratch the last one, that was just disturbing and gross! We got to school just in time to catch the guys performance, brick saw me and winked at me which made me blush a bit, boomer smiled at blossom and she smiled back. Oh yeah she forgave him and now they're friends again and butch was just making out with another blonde girl, gross!

**Crazy for you:**

**Big time rush**

**Boomer: **I see you looking at the magazines  
Watching girls on the MTV  
But they don't even look half as good to me, hey yeah  
A ponytail and a pair of sweats  
You still look like a perfect ten  
Baby, you can wear anything

**(As soon as butch heard the music start he let go of the blonde, and started dancing with his brothers. What's with him and blondes?)**

**Butch: **No matter what you do  
You look beautiful

**All: **How else can I say it  
Feel like a broken record  
You think I'm crazy and it's true  
I'm crazy for you

Yeah, that's right I said it  
Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah  
You think I'm crazy and it's true  
I'm crazy for you

Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh  
I'm crazy  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
I'm crazy  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
I'm crazy for you

**Butch: **Got a temperature of a 103  
Even sick as a dog you look cute to me  
Even at your worst you're still the best, yeah

Hey pretty lady now you're so fly  
If I was a pilot I'd write your name in the sky  
But the pretty face don't compare to what's inside, no

**Brick: **No matter what you do  
You are beautiful, yeah

**(They danced around and brick got off stage and came to dance with me, ****I swear I saw butch glare at us, I don't know if I was just imagining maybe?)**

**All: **How else can I say it  
Feel like a broken record  
You think I'm crazy and it's true  
I'm crazy for you

Yeah, that's right I said it  
Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah  
You think I'm crazy and it's true  
I'm crazy for you

Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh  
I'm crazy  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
I'm crazy  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
I'm crazy for you

**Boomer: **Hey hey hey hey hey everybody  
Girl's so good good good gotta tell somebody

**Brick: **You can even call me insane  
But it won't change a thing

**All: **How else can I say it  
Feel like a broken record  
You think I'm crazy and it's true  
I'm crazy for you

Yeah, that's right I said it  
Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah  
You think I'm crazy and it's true  
I'm crazy for you

Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh  
I'm crazy  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
I'm crazy  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
I'm crazy for you

They finished and brick and I stopped dancing, I gave him a quick peck before running towards my next class, Algebra! The classes went by slowly but thankfully the bell rung signaling lunch, I quickly packed my stuff and went to my locker but I soon got a surprise there. It was butch and a new blonde girl making out in front of MY locker! I walked towards them but they didn't notice me, they were too busy sticking their tongs in each others THROATS! I don't know why but I have a weird feeling in my stomach and I don't like it, I cleared my throat but they didn't hear me, I tried again this time only a little louder, still nothing. I got angry and glared at them "CAN I PLEAS HAVE MY LOCKER BACK TO MYSELF!" I screamed at them, they parted and butch raised an eyebrow while the blonde whore scowled.

The blonde was about to say something but butch beat her to it "Hey I'll see you in the cafeteria, okay babe?" he asked the blonde bimbo, she growled but nodded and walked away. "No need to get so touchy blue" butch said and I rolled my eyes "I was here for about 5 minutes but you didn't notice cause you were too busy SUCKING FACE!" I yelled the last part and he smirked "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous" he said leaning against the locker beside mine. I put my stuff away and slammed my locker door really hard shut, "Now why would I be jealous?" I asked looking at him bored but he kept his smirk and shrugged "Cause you like me" he said as if it was that simple. My eyes widen and I felt my cheeks getting hot "W-what are you talking about? I have a boyfriend" I said as matter o-factly, he chuckled "So? You can have a boyfriend and still like me" he said back which made me glare at him "I love your brother, so don't you make up some bazar story and think it's real" I said and started walking.

But he slammed me against the lockers which of coarse hurt a bit, he looked at me still smirking but I rolled my eyes and struggled under his grip "Butch what are you doing? Let me go!" I exclaimed trying to get loose but failed miserably, he looked at me and smirked even more "Just proving my point" he said, I looked at him confused "What 'point'?" I said trying to make air quotes but he had my arms pinned above my head, he chuckled and brought his face closer to mine "The one where I prove you like me" he whispered and my eyes widen again. What was he going to do?! He lowered his head to my neck and I felt his hot breath on my skin, I shivered, my body was screaming yes! Let him prove it but my mind was yelling NO! Thankfully my mind won and I quickly brought my leg up high and stomped on his foot, he winced in pain and let me go which I took as an advantage running towards the cafeteria but heard him call behind me "This is not over babe!" but I just kept on running.

I wasn't scared or anything, I was just afraid he was about to uncover something I didn't even want to know! I really love brick and I love being around him, I'm sure I don't like butch! I was almost at the cafeteria but I bumped into someone "Woah bubbles, you okay" it was boomer, he looked at me and I smiled nervously "Yeah just in a hurry, that's all" I lied and he shook his head "Nope, it looks like you're nervous about something, what's wrong?" he asked and I shrugged "Nothing, boomer I'm fine" I said hoping he would believe me. "Bubbles remember you weren't just best friends with brick, we were friends too. And I know when something's wrong either explain it to me or explain to brick why your so nervous cause he's waiting for you in the cafeteria" he said looking at me seriously.

I could never lie to boomer, he would always see right through me, that's why we're such good friends, I can tell him anything and I can trust him with it. I sighed and gave in "Fine, you know me and butch have been hanging out…" I told him everything, the kiss after detention, the dancing in the auditorium, the musical, me having a weird feeling when I saw butch kissing the other blonde and the way butch wanted to prove I liked him, which I'm not sure of. He nodded "I think that funny feeling you got WAS jealousy" he said and I groaned "Why would I be jealous? I'm not even sure I like him at all" I whined and boomer chuckled "Love happens in the weirdest ways, I guess" he said grinning, "Like me and blossom hated each other from the moment we met but we fell in love, it's just weird" he explained looking off into space.

"Bubbles I'll help you with this butch problem if you promise to help me with my blossom one" he said and looked at me, I saw hurt in his eyes, I knew he didn't want to be just friends with blossom and that he wants her back, but blossom is stubborn not as much as buttercup but still. I thought about it for a bit then nodded "Okay, I'll help you" I answered and he smiled, "So do you have a dress for the dance?" he asked and I almost squealed out of excitement "Yes! And it's so cute!" I exclaimed and he laughed, "I thought so, do you know if blossom is going to the dance?" he asked and I nodded "Yep, she is BUT with that Matt guy" I said and boomer growled. Guess I'm not the only one who's jealous, NOT that I AM jealous. We were already walking to the cafeteria "Oh, I should've know. She likes him a lot doesn't she?" he asked with sad eyes, I nodded slowly "Yeah… But not as much as she liked you" I said with a reassuring smile, he looked at me and gave a sad smile "Thanks" he said trying to sound a little happier.

"Oh, boom I'm sure she'll come around. She's just in denial, that's all" I said putting my hand on his shoulder, I saw him soften a bit at his old nickname "Thanks bubs" he said, I nodded and smiled "That's what friends are for. And to be honest you're like my best friend now" I said and he smiled "You're my best friend too" he said back which made me smile, I'm glad I have a friend who I can tell everything to and know he won't tell anyone. We arrived at the cafeteria, I walked over to our usual table where I saw brick and butch chatting. HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE BEFORE ME?! I sat down next to brick and he smiled at me putting his arm around my shoulders "Hey bubs, you okay?" he asked, I nodded and smiled at him, I saw butch smirking at me then that blonde girl came and sat on his lap, she started playing with his hair and kissing his cheeks then his lips.

He smirked even wider at me, as if taunting me. My blood boiled so I grabbed brick and kissed him which led to a make out session, a great one by the way. I quickly glanced and saw butch glaring and growling, I smirked in the kiss and just continued. And no, I'm not using brick, I just wanted to show butch he was wrong about me liking him, that's all. "Hey uhm, bubs… we uhh gotta go uh on" blossom interrupted, so I stopped and smiled at her, she was never good in awkward situations. I gave brick one last kiss and he smiled, I got up and walked towards the stage, today was my turn to pick a song so I thought a bit then smile, I walked over to the playlist and picked the song, oh the boys are gonna love this!

**Take it off:**

**Kesha**

**Background dancer: **There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

**Bubbles: **When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

**(I was dancing with the music and I let my hands move up and down my body, I saw boomer giving me a thumbs up, brick was just sitting there in a trance and butch was looking at me with something in his eyes, I just can't put my finger on it)**

**Blossom: **And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

**Buttercup: **There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

**Bubbles: **There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

**(Some of the guys in the cafeteria were dancing around us on stage, brick smiled at me and was looking at me in awe. I swear I just saw butch lick his lips, what does that mean?)**

**Blossom: **Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

**Bubbles:** N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

**Buttercup:** There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

**Blossom:** There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

**Bubbles: **Oh, oh, oh!

**Everyone: **EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

**Bubbles: **Oh, oh, oh!

**Everyone: **EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

**Buttercup: **Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

**Blossom: **Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

**Bubbles: **Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

**Blossom: **Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF! _[x3]_

**Buttercup: **There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

**Bubbles: ****: **There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

We finished with a super sexy pose but before anyone could cheer I boomed into the mike "EVERYBODY TONIGHT AT UP TOP, IT'S TIME WE PARTY!" that made everyone cheer extra loud and I smiled brightly. Up Top was a club for teens, so it's basically a illegal club where teens our age can go party and drink. The owner of the club is also me and my sisters' uncle, uncle Greg is awesome! He lets us do all kind of fun things! "Great plan bubs, it's been a while since we had a fun night out!" buttercup exclaimed, I laughed and nodded "I thought so, and what better night then tonight? The night before the dance!" I exclaimed and my sisters gave me a hug then went their own way, "Nice plan, see you tonight babe" butch whispered to me from behind, I shivered and wanted to protest but he was already gone.

The day went by pretty fast and the next thing I know I'm outside school walking home with my sisters and brick, boomer is with his friends and butch is probably with another blonde bimbo. Brick's arm was slung around me, we were laughing and chatting "So brick tonight's gonna be fun, don't ya think?" I asked and suddenly his smile faded, "Bubs I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry I can't come, I have to help dad with business stuff. You know he wants me to take over the company when he's gone" he said sadly but I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile "It's fine brick, I know it's hard for you so don't worry I understand" I said as we stopped in front of our house, I gave him a hug around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled and nodded "Thanks bubs, see ya tomorrow!" he called before walking home.

Okay so brick can't come but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the night so I quickly went upstairs to pick out an outfit, it's already three o'clock so I gotta get started. I usually take about two hours to get ready the I have to help my sisters with their outfits which takes about an hour, but I also have to help them with their hair which takes another hour. And I wanna go to the club at eight so let's get started. I went and took a shower and washed my hair, afterwards I blew my hair dry and went to pick out my clothes. When I finally got an outfit, I quickly went to my mirror and did my hair and makeup. When I finished I looked HOT! I was wearing black short shorts with a dark blue tank top and a black leather jacket, I was wearing my black heel boots that stopped just under my knees and my hair was down with the ends curled. My makeup was some mascara, eye shadow and dark pink gloss. I looked at my reflection once again, perfect!

I hurried to my sisters room, they usually get ready in blossom's room so I went to her room first. And there they both were just chatting on her bed "GUYS! HURRY AND GET READY!" I said and threw them both an outfit, after they put on their outfit I quickly did their hair and makeup, when we were done I looked at blossoms clock and saw it was already 19:45! Wow it took longer than expected but it was worth it, they looked G-R-E-A-T!

Blossom was wearing black skin tight jeans and a hot pink tank top with a black jacket, she also wore her pink boots and a nice belt, her hair was in a messy yet stylish side braid and her makeup was simple yet effective. She was wearing a bit of eyeliner, mascara, and dark pink lip gloss. Buttercup was wearing a leather mini skirt with black tights underneath, a black tank top and lime green leather jacket with her black boots. Her hair was also loose but only we cut some swept bangs for her, which suited her perfectly, her makeup was a little more than blossom and mine but looked hot! She was wearing green eye shadow, some eyeliner, mascara and red gloss.

We quickly got our stuff and called goodbye to dad who was still in his lab, we decided to ride in buttercups green mustang. She was the driver of course, she would never let anyone drive her car not unless it's for a good reason. "Okay so we're gonna have to decide who's gonna be the designated driver, blossom it is your turn" I said and she sighed "Fine!" she said, we arrived at the club and man was it packed! We walked around for a bit then decided we're gonna go to the bar, we don't have to pay to get inside our uncle owns the place so no money necessary. "Hey girls, what can I get ya?" I looked up then smiled "Hey Zach, I would like an apple martini pleas" I said politely, Zach was the bartender that worked here every night so he knows us. "Make that three pleas" buttercup said and he nodded.

We got our drinks and sat there for a while until buttercup decided to look for Mitch and blossom just went onto the dance floor to dance, I was left alone at the bar, great any perv can walk up to me now. "Hey babe" speaking of pervs, it was butch of coarse, "I was honestly hoping to not ran into you" I said lowly and he faked a hurt expression "Ouch!" he said and smirked "Well too bad cause I did tell you we're not done yet" he said leaning closer, I backed up a bit and heard the speaker boom **"HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME! IT'S NOW TIME FOR SOME SINGERS OUT THE CROWD! SO ROLL THE SPOTLIGHT!" **a man boomed and everyone cheered, they're gonna pick someone out of the crowd to sing a song, and the world hates me, the damn thing landed on me and butch. He smirked and grabbed my hand dragging me towards the stage, "Just follow my lead babe" he said winking.

**Feel this moment:**

**Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera**

**Butch: **Ask for money, and get advice  
Ask for advice, get money twice  
I'm from the dirty but that chico nice  
Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life

**Bubbles: **One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment

**Butch: **Mr Worldwide  
Christina Aguilera  
Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica

(I just wanna feel this moment)

**(We started to dance and people cheered, okay so he picked out a pretty good song and his voice sounds great…)**

**Butch:** Feel this moment...

Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo  
Long ways from the hard ways  
Filled with "So"'s and "Oh, yeah"'s  
Dade county always, 305 all day  
Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party.  
She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups  
I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up  
Meet and greet, nice to meet ya.

But time is money  
Only difference is I own it,  
Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment

**(He walked closer to me and we danced together, like before the music just took me and it felt like it was just me and him)**

**Bubbles:** One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment

**(With the beat break we grinded against each other, and I just went with the flow of the music)**

**Butch:** Come on, feel this moment...

I see the future but live for the moment.  
Make sense, don't it? Ha.  
Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliance  
This street is what scoot em  
And made em slicker, too slick with the ruler  
I've lost a lot, and learned a lot  
But I'm still undefeated like Shula  
I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps  
Baby we can travel the world  
And I can give you all you can see

Time is money  
Only difference is I own it,  
Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, dale.

**Bubbles:** One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment

**(He was behind me and we danced even harder and I felt great!)**

**Butch:** Come on, feel this moment...

**Bubbles: **(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment  
(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment

We finished breathing hard with him still behind me, I was about to walk off stage but butch dragged me into one of the clubs corners, he pinned me against the wall and I couldn't move. Still out of breath I asked him "B-butch w-w-what a-are y-y-you doing?" he smirked and lowered his head to my neck, and whispered "I'm gonna prove to you, you want me" his hot breath against my cold skin sent shivers down my spine, and the I felt his warm lips on my neck. I wanted to break free my body was screaming YES! And my mind was telling me no! I knew I was in the same situation I was earlier at school, still feeling his lips moving on my neck, it felt so good but so bad at the same time, he bit down on one of my sensitive spots, and this time my body won, I wanted to give in so badly but knew it was wrong, what should I do?

**ME: Yes what should bubbles do? I'm giving you the chance to tell me, should she give in to butch or will her love for brick help her push through? Read & Review! Please! :3**


	10. No name

**Chapter 10: No name.**

**ME: Hi guys! I know, I know, I'm the worst author ever… I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the Jojo brothers have a step father and he's a big business man, he wants brick to take over the company when he's gone. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, how long has it been?**

**Buttercup: A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH!**

**ME: AHHHH! BC, you're alive? But, I saw your skeleton…**

**Buttercup: Nah, that guy was there the whole time. Talk about skeletons in your closet… (Chuckles)**

**ME: IT'S NOT FUNNY, I HAVE SOME WEIRD ASS DEAD PERSON IN MY CLOSET, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WAS THERE!**

**Buttercup: Whatever, c0c0girl doesn't own us and she never will, thank God…**

**ME: HEY!**

**Butch's POV:**

HA! She's gonna give in any moment now, I bit down on her neck and she let out a moan. Man is it just me or is it getting hot in here? I smirked knowing she'll just melt at my touch and give in like all the others.

Suddenly she pushed me away, hard! Not like the kiss after detention that one day. No, she used force, when I looked up at her I could see she was really, really, really pissed.

"YOU PERVERTED IDIOT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I WANT YOU?! I'M DATING **YOUR **BROTHER AND YOUR OTHER BROTHER IS MY FREAKIN BEST FRIEND!" she yelled while throwing her hands in the air.

Everyone stopped dancing and looked at us, I sweat dropped. "Calm down blue…" I tried but she cut me off, "NO! WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO JUST KISS ME LIKE THAT?! YOU'RE SUCH A… A… A PERVERTED ALIEN!"

With that she stormed out and I saw her sister running after her, trying to calm her down. Okay….. So maybe that didn't go exactly as planned.

Quickly I realized everyone was still staring at me, I laughed nervously "Sorry about that everyone, just go back to whatever you were doing" I said faking a smile.

Everyone kept staring and whispering to each other, so I took a deep breath "DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING FUCKING BETTER TO DO?! YOU BETTER STOP STARING OR I'LL KILL FUCKING ALL OF YOU!" I yelled and immediately everyone went on what they were doing.

Bastards, not having anything better to do. Smiling once again, I searched through the crowd, this night won't be a total waste, there are some hot chicks here.

I smirked locking eyes on my target, soon I'm gonna have my next victim.

**Bubbles POV:**

Stupid butch, kissing me in my neck like that! I would've given in to him but thankfully I got some sense. I rushed out of the club, storming towards buttercup's car.

I heard my sisters calling my name but I didn't stop, I just need to get as far from the club, the music, the dancing and butch as I could. I stopped at the car, falling with my back against it and sliding down to the floor.

I pulled my knees toward my chest and rested my head on my arms, I felt like crying and screaming, I almost cheated on brick… He has been the best boyfriend ever, being friendly and patient.

All I've been was a burden to him and almost a cheater too! What will he think when he finds out? He'll be so mad at me, he might even break up with me!

"Bubbles! Are you okay? What happened?" I heard blossom next to me, but I didn't look up, I just wanted to be alone and I just want to cry. I felt a comforting hand on my back, that's when I snapped.

I held onto her clothes, letting the tears fall. She gave me a hug and I cried even more, "Shhhh… Bubbles let's go home then you can tell me exactly what happened" she said softly.

I nodded getting up and getting into the car, for the first time buttercup wasn't wasted so she was the one driving. I just messed up their whole night of fun, why am I always so defenseless? Why do they always have to sacrifice their fun to help me?

We arrived at our house and I went up to my room with blossom and buttercup following me, I sat on my bed and they joined me. "Okay, enough silence! What the hell happened?!" buttercup exclaimed, making blossom scowl at her.

"Buttercup!" blossom scolded and buttercup let her head hang in shame, "You're right, sorry. Please tell us what happened bubs" she apologized, I just nodded, I can't tell them the truth, I'd disappoint them too much!

"Well… You see, I… I uhm… I don't wanna talk about it" I said softly, they looked at me concerned but nodded. They stood up and left, I quickly closed my door sighing, just when I wanted to go take a shower I heard their voices.

Damn, I thought they left, so I stood still and listened to what they were saying, "Guess what. Me and butch are friends, sure he wasn't the best boyfriend and I wasn't the best girlfriend, but we were really good friends before we started dating, so we decided we will be friends again, despite everything that happened between us" buttercup said sounding bored.

"That's great BC, so you're just gonna move on and forget what happened between you two?" I heard blossom ask, "Yeah" she said plainly always in her normal bored mood.

Well that's just great! Butch is probably gonna come over a lot to hang out with buttercup, and I'm just gonna be there like 'Awkward'… Ugh! I hate butch and his charm, and his smile, his perfectly tanned skin, forest green eyes… BUBBLES! Get yourself together! I really need to take a shower and clear my mind.

"Buttercup?" I heard blossom's voice again, "Yeah?" I heard a sigh, "I'm worried about bubbles, she's been acting really strange lately" blossom said, "Relax bloss, she's just nervous about the dance tomorrow night" buttercup answered. "Yeah, you're probably right" blossom said with that I heard them walking away.

I sighed, only if that was true. I walked towards my bathroom and let the water run in the shower, I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. My mascara was smudged from my crying and my hair was a mess! I climbed into the shower and let the water run over my body, making me relax a bit.

I took my favorite honey suckle body wash, making sure I got rid of the feeling of butch's lips on my neck, making the feeling just flow down into the drain with the water. I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body, I quickly put on my pajamas and went to sit on my bed.

I took my i-pod and searched through my playlist looking for one of my favorite songs, I let my wet hair hang loosely over my shoulder, letting them dry on their own time. I sighed still searching through my song, when finally I found it, I put my earphones in my ears and turned it on full volume.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* NEXT MORNING *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! **I woke up at the sound of my alarm, I must have fallen asleep. I groaned and rolled out of bed, getting up and going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror, my face was clean of all the makeup from last night and my hair curled at the tips during the night.

That usually happens when I let it dry on its own time, I took my baby blue toothbrush and minty toothpaste, quickly brushing my teeth. After that, I made my way to my closet and sighed. I don't feel like dressing up today so let's pick out a simple outfit.

After I got dressed I quickly did my hair, I looked at myself in the mirror, a light blue tank top and black shorts with blue converse and my hair in a high messy ponytail with no makeup, simple enough.

After getting dressed I went downstairs, I was greeted by the sweet smell of blueberry waffles and freshly squeezed orange juice. I smiled, blossom always goes all out for breakfast. "Morning bubs!" she said cheerily, I gave her a weak smile "Morning".

Okay… So maybe I'm not really excited about today, I know it's the dance and all but that's the problem! I can't be around brick acting like nothing's going on! I almost cheated on him with his own **brother**! I still feel so guilty, sure I didn't kiss him back but still…

Blossom looked cheery today, wearing a pink minnie skirt and white tube top with pink sandals and her hair in the usual high ponytail tied nicely with a pink bow. I took a seat and took a waffle, usually I eat more but I don't feel like it.

"WAFFLES!" buttercup screamed and ran towards the table, "Morning to you too buttercup" blossom said sarcastically, "Morning" she answered back with a mouth full of food, blossom scowled "Don't talk with your mouth full" she said angrily.

Buttercup was wearing a green t-shirt with dark skinny jeans and of course her green converse and her hair was loose. They both look so much better than I do but today I don't really care.

After we ate, we grabbed our stuff and went to school. When we arrived, we quickly went to the stage for the performance that I wasn't exactly looking forward to. As we walked towards the stage everyone was whispering and looking at us, weird.

"Hey girls, why is everyone looking at us while whispering?" I asked, but they shook their heads "They're not looking at **us**, they're looking at you" blossom whispered, knowing if buttercup heard she'll rearrange everyone's faces.

Oh no! Are they gossiping about what happened last night? I mean I did make a big scene at the club, dammit! We got on stage and I didn't see brick anywhere. Did someone tell him about what happened last night? Kill me now! The music started and I tried to look and sound as normal as possible.

**Hurricane:**

**Bridgit Mendler**

**Buttercup: **Think the clouds are clogging up my brain  
Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face  
And I'm stuck up in the storm eye  
I guess I'll be alright  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Then it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

**Blossom: **And you're that wind that swept me off my feet  
Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees  
That's what Dorothy was afraid of  
The sneaky tornado  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
There's no place like home  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

**Bubbles: **I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

**All: **Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

**Blossom: **I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel  
Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world  
Yeah, it's twisting up my insides  
Can't hide it on the outside  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Yeah, it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

**Bubbles: **And that's when you hold me, you hold me  
You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely  
Say we made it through the storm now  
But I'm still on the look out  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
The air's getting cold  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
Cold

**Buttercup:** I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

**All: **Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

**Bubbles: **He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

**Buttercup: **He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

**Blossom: **And I'm floating, floating  
And I don't know when, know when I'm gonna drop  
He's got the way, he's got the way

**All: **I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

Oooh ooh ooh  
Oooh ooh ooh

We finished and to my surprise everyone was cheering and clapping, I gave my sisters a hug and went to class. I was walking in the hallway then I heard someone calling my name, I turned and saw brick running up to me. Oh no! he's probably so mad at me!

"Hey bubs" he said when he caught up with me, "Hi" I answered softly. "Listen butch told me what happened last night" he said looking serious. THAT BASTARD! I KNEW HE WOULD DO IT! THANKS FOR NOTHING BUTCH! "He told me, he pushed you into a corner and tried to kiss you but you pushed him away" he said looking at me with worried eyes.

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING BUTCH! "I was pissed at him and we got in a fight which made us both mad at each other, so I want to ask you, please stay away from him from now on, okay?" he asked grabbing my shoulders gently, so I would face him. He looks so worried. AWWWWWW! How cute! He's sooo sweet!

I smiled while nodding "Okay" I answered, he smiled and gave me a hug, I hugged him back tightly. I'm so glad he's not mad at me! Life is just so AWESOME! He released me "I gotta get to class" I nodded at him and he rushed to his next class.

When he was gone I jumped up and down squealing, I have the smartest, most handsome, cutest, sweetest, most wonderful, best boyfriend EVER! I quickly stopped when I remembered the other people in the hall, everyone looking at me weird, especially the girls which made me scowl.

"You're just jealous that I have the sweetest boyfriend and you don't!" I yelled at them while sticking out my tong, stupid! They all started whispering again, probably gossiping about me again, I wanted to yell at them again but something stopped me.

"Hey, give me your fucking attention!" it was butch standing in the middle of the hall on boomer's shoulders. WTH?! Everyone stopped whispering and looked at him, he smirked and boomer had a look of pain on his face, poor, poor boomer.

"Now what happened last night at the club was none of your FUCKING business! I pushed bubbles into a corner and tried kissing her but unlike all you whores, she pushed me away and yelled at me for being a perverted alien? Anyway, she had nothing to do with it and she did NOT cheat on my bossy, over achieving, smart ass brother! So stop calling her names! You're not any better! I mean seriously how many of you girls have I already screwed?" he asked and every girl except me put their hands up.

"EXACTLY! So don't judge her for having more respect for herself than you have! She respected herself way too much to sleep with me. So… FUCK OFF!" he yelled which made me smile a little. He actually stood up for me.

"Now can someone help me down, before I fa-AAAAHHH" boomer threw him off his shoulders and ran off, I giggled and went to help him up. "Are you okay?" I giggled, he groaned and took my hand, I pulled him up and he growled "Stupid boomer, he better hide cause I'm gonna kill him!" he said rubbing his head.

I giggled again "Thanks for that butch, what you just did was really nice" I said smiling, "Yeah don't get used to it. But you little miss blue aren't supposed to talk to me" he said looking at me amused, "I know but I just had to thank you" I said blushing a bit.

"Yeah? The fuck to what my brother said we have a play to go and rehearse" he said walking towards the auditorium, I quickly followed him. We got on stage and Ms. Thomason started one of the song we're supposed to sing in the musical. We had some back up dancers , I love this song!

**Live it up:**

**Pitbull ft Jeniffer Lopez**

**Butch: **From the streets of miami, to presenting at the Grammys  
Con el muslito de jennifer, maybe now you understand me

Mr Worldwide, RedOne, and the beautiful Jennifer Lopez, dale

{He started dancing in front with the backup dancers behind him, he really is good at dancing!)

We don't believe in defeat, that's why we're back for a three-peat  
Hi Jenny, mira que esta loco, yo me lo como como pastelito coco  
I get on stupid on a beach, she wowo  
I got mami, mamis by the boatload  
Yo tengo la carne, y ella el mojo  
I'm saying dale, she's screaming YOLO  
She's little red riding hood, and guess who's the lobo, me la como  
Who's name is globally known,  
Who's name's on a check, and they adding an O  
Who's name is on the Blimp with the world is yours  
Who's name is on schools, huh  
Slam for sure, I know it's hard to understand how a boy grew to a man  
Man turned to a brand but guess what here I am  
Jenny from the block, let's rock

{I got on stage and smile giving it my all}

**Bubbles: **You push me harder, I do the same  
Boy wanna feel ya, in every way  
Don't even wonder, it's just a game  
We rocking body to body, let's go insane  
I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow

{He grabbed me and we started dancing together, and like before it felt like it was just me and him, feeling our bodies together moving with the beat}

**Bubbles: **Ohhh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohh  
And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up  
So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go

**Speaker: **make love, don't fight, let's hook tonight

{We danced letting the music take us, he dipped me low, our bodies moving together in sink, I loved every part of it!}

**Bubbles: **Turn up this mutha and let it play  
I know you like my bumper  
Don't be ashamed  
Don't even wonder, it's just a game  
We rocking body to body, let's go insane  
I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow

Ohhh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohhh  
And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up  
So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go

**Butch: **  
You name it she's done it  
She's the reason that women run it  
Bet this on a grammy  
Maybe now you understand me

(clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands, to the beat)  
(clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands, to the beat)  
(clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands, to the beat)

**Bubbles:** Ohhh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohhh  
And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up  
So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go

When we finished Ms. Thomason clapped her hands, "Magnifique!" she exclaimed, yeah she believes she's half French, weird I know, tonight's the dance and I can't wait!

**ME: Yeah lol, sorry about the chapter name didn't know what to call it so decided 'no name' would be fine! Sorry about the songs not exactly perfect for the chapter but whatever! Hope you enjoyed it! Please send me some song requests! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	11. The dance!

**Chapter 11: The dance!**

**ME: Hi guys, I'm back! I have a really good idea for this chapter, s****o I just had to update. Hope you like it!**

**Butch: c0c0girl doesn't own us and never will.**

**ME: I wish I did though…**

**Bubbles POV:**

School's finally over! Time to go and get ready! The dance starts at seven, so I seriously need to hurry! "Yo blue, wait up!" I heard butch calling, so I stopped and waited.

"So, excited about the dance?" he asked when he caught up, "Yep, it's gonna be so much fun! Especially dancing with brick the whole night!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled "You know brick ca-" but he was cut off by brick, "Bubbles, didn't I tell you to stay away from this idiot?" he said glaring at butch, I sighed and nodded.

"Yes… But brick we're in a play together, so you can't really stop me from talking to him. Besides you're brothers, you shouldn't be mad at each other just because of me" I told them, brick sighed and nodded "You're right, we're family and we live in the same house, so I might as well forgive him. As long as he apologizes" he said.

I looked at butch expectantly, "What? I'm not gonna apologize for flirting with a hot girl" he said as matter o-factly, I groaned "Come on! Just say you're sorry and then everybody will be happy" I said tired of them fighting.

"**I** won't be happy! I won't have any pride left!" butch exclaimed "Besides, it's not my fault my dumbass brother was stupid enough to let you go to a club alone, knowing I was there!" he argued.

"That might have been stupid but I'm still smarter than you!" brick argued back, butch growled sticking out his tong at his brother, but brick just stuck out his tong in return.

I looked at them and groaned "You two are so childish, just apologize at the same time" I said hoping they'd just get it over with so I can go and get ready for the dance.

"What do I have to apologize for?!" they exclaimed at the same time, I sighed "Butch apologize for trying to steal your brother's girlfriend and brick apologize for overreacting" I explained, they groaned "Fine" brick said, I looked at butch "Ugh, okay" he said and I smiled.

"Thank you! Okay, I'll count to three then you both apologize" I said smiling, "One…Two…Three!" I counted and they nodded "I'm sorry" they apologized at the same time, I smiled brighter "Yay! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get ready for the dance" I said calmly while walking home.

**Butch's POV:**

We watched her walk away, "Damn you got one hot girlfriend" I said still watching her, "Yeah and don't get any ideas" he said scowling, I laughed "It's weird, I usually get the hot ones but this time you beat me" I laughed shoving him.

He chuckled "Yeah like I said, I was always smarter than you" he said shoving me back, "Ah ha ha ha" I said sarcastically, he just laughed and kept walking.

"Race ya home" I said smirking, he smirked back "You're on" and with that we sprinted home.

**Bubbles POV:**

I arrived at my house and quickly ran upstairs, I rushed into blossom's room and saw Carly already here. Carly agreed to do our hair and makeup, we've known her for about five years, and she's 20 years old.

She has beautiful wavy butt length brown hair with hazel eyes, she's really nice and really girly just like me, but she always knows what her customer wants.

Carly owns her own beauty salon, and she loves to give people makeovers, she has a great sense in fashion and she's always positive, plus she's one of my best friends.

"Hey bubs, you know you're kinda late. It takes at least one hour to get each of you ready, and we don't have a lot of time, so hurry and get dressed!" Carly exclaimed, I nodded and quickly made my way to my room.

After I put on my dress and shoes, I returned to blossom's room, when I got there I saw blossom and buttercup already done. THEY LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!

Blossom- **(Yeah I know I described other outfits earlier in the story but I totally loved these much more!) ** blossom_dance/set?id=100301626

Buttercup- buttercup_dance/set?id=100302345

I squealed "O MY GOD! You look awesome!" I exclaimed hugging them tightly, "O-okay bubs… c-can't b-breath" buttercup choked and I quickly let go, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Thanks, I kinda need oxygen to live, ya know!" she said and I giggled "Sorry" blossom smiled and nodded "It's fine bubbles, but you need to get ready!" she exclaimed, I nodded and made my way to Carly.

"Right bubbles, ready to look Awesome?" she asked smiling, I nodded and squealed, she started putting my hair in a ponytail so my hair's out of my face and then she started my makeup.

Blossom made her way to her stereo and searched through her playlist, she smiled and hit play to one of her favorite songs. I smiled and started to sing along.

**Who owns my heart:**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Speaker: **R-O-C-K  
Mafia

**Bubbles: **Creation shows me what to do  
I'm dancing on the floor with you  
And when you touch my hand  
I go crazy  
Yeah

**Blossom: **The music tells me what to feel  
I like you now, but is it real?  
By the time we say goodnight  
I'll know if this is right

**Buttercup: **And I feel you  
Comin through my veins  
Am I into you?  
Or is the music to blame?

**All: **Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body movin's  
Got me confused  
I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
(Oh)  
Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe  
That we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?

(Carly smiled while we were singing, when blossom and buttercup started to dance she yelled at them for messing up their hair. She quickly fixed it and continued with me while we were laughing)

**Bubbles: **The room is full but all I see is  
The way your eyes just blaze through me  
Like fire in the dark  
We're like living art

(When I sang this I thought of brick's fiery red eyes and his gorgeous smile, I started to blush and tried to think of something else)

**Buttercup & Blossom: **And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feelin me?  
Or is the music to blame?

**All: **Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body movin's  
Got me confused  
I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
(Oh)  
Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe  
That we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?

**Bubbles:** So come on baby  
Keep provokin' me  
Keep on ropin' me  
Like a rodeo  
Baby pull me close  
Come on here we go  
Here we go  
Here we go

**Buttercup & Blossom: **And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feelin me?  
Or is the music to blame?

(Carly finished with me and we all started to dance around, still making sure we don't mess up our hair. We laughed and smiled at each other)

**All: **Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body movin's  
Got me confused  
I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
(Oh)  
Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe  
That we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?

**Bubbles:** Who owns my heart?  
Who owns my heart?  
Heart, heart, heart, heart...

When the song finished I looked at myself in the mirror, I LOOK GORGEOUS!

Bubbles- bubbles_dance/set?id=100304682

I squealed and gave Carly a big hug, she laughed and hugged back "Your welcome!" she exclaimed, I let go and smiled, "Bubbles! Brick's here!" dad called, I squealed and quickly grabbed my stuff, making my way down the stairs.

When I got downstairs I saw brick's eyes widen, I blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he was wearing a black tux with a red tie.

Brick- brick_dance/set?id=100340952

"Wow you look amazing" he said in awe, I giggled "Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself" I said giving him a hug. He smiled and quickly took something out of his pocket.

When he opened the box I saw a beautiful blue rose corsage, he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah I know it's a bit cliché but I thought of you when I saw it" he said chuckling nervously.

I squealed and gave him another hug "I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed letting him go, he smiled and gently put it on my arm, I looked at it with glee, it's so beautiful!

"Shall we go milady?" he asked extending his arm towards me, I smiled and nodded and took his arm "I think we shall, he laughed as we walked towards his car.

We finally arrived and got a parking spot, we got out the car and made our way to the gym. **(IDK that's where school dances usually happen, right? XD)**

We made it to the gym and walked inside, I was immediately welcomed with music and flashing lights, the smell of fruit punch filled the air and you could hear laughter through the music.

I smiled brightly taking in the sight, it was beautiful! "Ah bro you made it" I heard boomer's voice behind us, we turned around seeing a smiling boomer.

Boomer- boomer_dance/set?id=100343318

"Yeah boom we're here, and you cleaned up pretty good. Trying to impress someone?" I asked, he blushed slightly and nodded "Yeah speaking of, I need to go find her" he said rushing of to find blossom.

**Butch's POV:**

I finally arrived at the gym, when I entered, I swear I couldn't believe my eyes. There in front of me was bubbles and damn did she look sexy! "Looking good blue" I said smirking while checking her out.

Butch- butch_dance/set?id=100342312 (His tie is hanging loosely around his neck)

She blushed lightly but brick just growled "Hey! Her eyes are up here" he said lowly, I smirked and put my hands up in defense "Chill man, I was just looking" he growled.

"Yeah but when you start you don't stop" he said and I smiled, what can I say? My brother knows me. "Okay guys enough, come on brick let's dance" bubbles said still smiling.

I chuckled "Blue didn't brick tell you, he ca-" but I was cut off "I can't dance" he said looking down, she giggled and grabbed his hand. Ugh, her giggle is damn cute.

"I'll teach you" she said cheerily and dragged him towards the dance floor, I growled, dammit I should've said I can't dance! Shit butch what the hell is happening to you?!

I heard music starting to play, I smirked and got a plan, why not hook up with another blonde? Let's do this! I thought as I locked my eyes on my next target.

**Bubbles POV:**

I grabbed brick's hand and dragged him towards the dance floor, the music started and I smiled.

**Can I have this dance:**

**High School Musical**

**Bubbles: **Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

( I started to sing and took his hand looking him in his red eyes, he looked nervous which made him look so cute!)

**Both: **Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that  
you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go  
next

(He started dancing and he was great!)

**Both: **It's like catching lightning the chances is finding  
someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances is feeling the way  
we do  
And with dance every step together, we just keep on getting  
better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

(Like a normal waltz we had to switch partners and I ended up with butch)

**Butch: **Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn we'll be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

(I was surprised to see so much care in his eyes, like he's promising me he won't let go)

**Both:** And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles,  
can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding  
someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way  
we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting  
better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

(We danced around the floor and he dances like a professional, spinning me and dipping me low, it felt like magic!)

**Bubbles: **Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

**Both: **It's like catching lightning the chances of finding  
someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way  
we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting  
better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

We finished gracefully and he looked me right in my eyes, looking at me with passion. I blushed and bit my bottom lip, he winked at me and I slowly felt his hand dropping down towards my butt! **UGH PERVERT!**

**LOL! That's it everyone, hope you liked it! I'm really sorry if I haven't used your song request, but I'm just waiting for the right time to use it. Please guys if you have any advice for me I'm open for new ideas! I really thought this chapter was sweet especially the dancing part, hope you liked the outfits, I thought it would be better to show you the dress, makeup and so on! Read & Review please!**


End file.
